Vampiros Testarossa
by Fate-Escarlata
Summary: Nanoha Takamachi nueva estudiante de intercambio, Fate Testarossa la chica mas misteriosa del instituto. ¿Que misterios encontrará Nanoha en Fate? ¿Como terminará esta historia tan extraña? Pasense y lean. Merece la pena!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: MSLN y sus personajes no me pertenece, si no la relación entre Nanoha y Fate hubiera ocurrido de verdad en el anime ^^. Sin más, os dejo con un nuevo fanfic, espero que os guste. Se aceptan críticas, tomatazos, palizas, pero no demandas.

Vampiros Testarossa.

Capítulo 1: El encuentro inesperado.

Hoy empiezo el instituto, en la ciudad lluviosa de Midchilda. Antes vivía con mi madre y su nuevo esposo en Uminari, pero voy a ir a pasar una temporada con mi padre. Bueno, me presentaré, mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi, tengo 17 años, soy de estatura más bien baja, pelo cobrizo y ojos azules los cuales suelen llamar mucho la atención. Hoy es mi primer día en este nuevo instituto, no suelo congeniar muy bien con las personas, de hecho, en mi antiguo instituto solo tenia 2 mejores amigas, a las cuales echo mucho de menos. Será mejor que me vaya preparando para irme.

-Hija, vamos o llegarás tarde! – Dijo mi padre, él se llama Shiro. De pequeña solía venir todos los veranos a pasar el tiempo aquí en Midchilda con mi padre.

-Ya bajo! Solo dos minutos más! – "No me gustaría llegar tarde el primer día" pensé.

Y así, después de desayunar y salir de casa me dirigí rumbo hacia el instituto. Estaba lloviendo mucho así que me llevo mi padre y se lo agradecí. Cuando llegué, la verdad es que me sorprendí bastante ya que el edificio del instituto era muy grande, he de decir que me causó mucha impresión y sin más dilación entre dentro para firmar e ir a clases. Mi primera clase: laboratorio de física. No es que no me gustara la verdad pero es la asignatura que peor llevo. "Por fin encontré el aula" me dije a mi misma. Abrí la puerta y todos se me quedaron viendo, no soy muy buena manteniendo el contacto visual así que opté por mirar al profesor que ya me estaba presentado a todos. Y de repente lo sentí, un escalofrío que recorrió toda mi columna vertebral, sabía que alguien me miraba tan intensamente que me estaba poniendo mucho más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Con valentía me giré hacia la persona que me miraba así y la vi, una chica rubia, de ojos del color de la sangre únicos y tan peculiares, entonces nuestras miradas conectaron y sentí un extraño hormigueo en el estómago. No sabía porque lo sentía o a lo mejor sí y es que no dejaba de mirarme ni un segundo, esto empezaba a incomodarme hasta que el profesor interrumpió diciendo que me presentara a mis nuevos compañeros.

-Señorita Takamachi, podría presentarse usted misma, por favor?- Dijo el profesor.

-Ah, si si claro. Mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi, es un placer conocerlos, espero que nos llevemos bien.- Y sonreí mirando a toda la clase, creo a ver visto una pequeña sonrisa en ella también..

-Bien, siéntese... al lado de Testarossa hay un sitio libre. Siéntese por favor.- Me pidió.

-Claro.- Hice lo que me fue pedido, pero como no conocía los nombres de mis compañeros me quedé con cara de interrogación hasta que ella levantó la mano y me señaló que me sentara a su lado. "Valla, con que se llama Testarossa… Espera, me voy a sentar a lado de ella, ya me estoy poniendo nerviosa." –Etto… hola Testarossa-san, encantada de conocerte.

-Buenas. –Eeeeeeh, pero que borde, si no la he hecho nada, habrá tenido una mala mañana supongo.

-Con permiso. – Me senté en mi nuevo sitio y pude sentir en toda la hora que duró la clase su mirada penetrante y profunda. Me pregunto si tendría mal el pelo o se me había corrido el maquillaje? No lo se, el caso es que fue demasiado para mí, podía oír perfectamente el pulso acelerado de mi corazón que temía de que ella también lo pudiera oír por lo nerviosa que estaba y ella no ayudaba mucho mirándome de esa forma.

Después de un par de clases más por fin llegó el tiempo del almuerzo, "me pregunto si debería ir a la cafetería o afuera" y mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un nuevo escalofrío recorriendo mi espalda. Miré en todas direcciones y no vi a nadie observándome, "Dios, esa chica va a hacer que tenga serios problemas de dolor de cabeza". Al final opté por irme a la cafetería y sentarme en una mesa y mi sorpresa fue que algunos de los compañeros de mi clase ya me estaban rodeando y acorralando con sus preguntas.

-Hola! Eras Nanoha verdad? Yo me llamo Hayate Yagami, que tal?- Vaya que persona más hiperactiva y alocada.

-Sí, soy Nanoha, encantada de conocerte Yagami-san.

-No, no, no, no, nada de Yagami-san, solo Hayate. Te presentaré al resto del grupo. Esta chica de aquí tan alta es Signum Wolkenritter.

-Encantada (haciendo una reverencia).- Esta chica si que es seria comparada con Hayate, nyahaha.

-Esta chica rubia de al lado es Shamal Yagami, mi hermana y novia de Signum.- QUEEEEEE?! He escuchado bien, a dicho novia?! Pe- pe- pero c-como, son dos mujeres… será solo amor pasajero o de verdad están enamoradas? Ya se lo preguntaré a Hayate, no es que tenga nada en contra, solo me impactó.

-Encantada de conocerte Nanoha-chan.- Y me dio un efusivo abrazo, nyahaha se nota que es hermana de Hayate. Yo solo sonreí.

-Y por último Carim Gracia, mi novia.- Ahora si que me quedé con la cara desencajada como se le quedó a Carim.

-HAYATE!-gritó con la cara colorada.-Te he dicho mil veces que no digas eso! Ejem.-Carraspeó.-Encantada de conocerte Nanoha y perdona a esta desvergonzada.- Y mientras terminaba de decir eso le dio un capón a Hayate en la cabeza.

-Ouch Carim! Eso dolió…-Decía sobándose la cabeza.

-Vamos a sentarnos a comer por favor, tengo hambre.- Dijo Signum. A veces da un poco de miedo.

Y cuando nos íbamos a sentar después de haber pedido lo que íbamos a comer, la puerta se abrió con un estruendo dejando a casi toda la cafetería en silencio y con los ojos puestos en la puerta. Entonces la vi entrar, y otra vez nuestros ojos volvieron a conectar, me quedé esta vez prendada con su mirada hasta que Hayate me interrumpió para darme información sobre las personas que acababan de entrar junto con ella.

-Tss Nanoha, esa es la familia Testarossa, es bastante admirada en este instituto no solo por las notas de cada uno, si no que habrás podido observar que también son muy guapos todos no?- Yo solo asentía a lo que decía ella y prosiguió a relatarme lo que sabía de ellos.- Mira, ese chico es Chrono Testarossa, el más mayor de los hermanos y la que está a su lado es Amy Limietta, su novia. La que está a su izquierda es Teana Testarossa, la más pequeña y la que está a su lado es Subaru Nakajima, también su novia y por último está Fate Testarossa, la mediana de los tres y soltera. Ten cuidado no te acerques mucho, aunque sean muy reconocidos en este lugar, no son muy agradables a la hora de tratar con ellos.- No se porque no me extrañaba, nyahaha tal vez porque fue un poco borde conmigo cuando nos sentamos juntas en laboratorio de física.-

-Oh vaya, el timbre está tocando, es hora de ir a clase. Luego nos vemos Nanoha.- Y todas se despidieron de mí.-

El resto de l día paso normal, la clases siguieron su curso e hice nuevas amigas. Supongo que después de todo no va a estar tan mal este lugar. Todos son muy majos aquí, a excepción de una que yo me sé. Pero me ha dado curiosidad, a pesar de ser tan fría conmigo no me quitaba el ojo de encima, no es que quiera ser su amiga o algo por el estilo, pero hay algo que me hace involuntariamente buscarla con la mirada, como ahora. Es la última clase del día y como ya saben me siento a su lado y otra vez lleva todo el rato mirándome. De vez en cuando también la miro disimuladamente, pero parece que se dio cuenta, ya que a veces o la veo sonreír o la oigo reír y eso hace que me sonroje, el saber que he sido descubierta mientras la miraba, pero parece que para ella eso no supone ningún problema, porque a veces no presta la más mínima atención al profesor y se me queda mirando largo rato hasta que sonríe y vuelve a mirar al pizarrón. Y por fin llega la hora de irnos a casa, estoy recogiendo las cosas y vaya parece que me he quedado la última.. No espera ella, ella esta otra vez mirándome, es como si quisiera decirme algo pero no me lo dice y.. "Oh, se fue".

-Nanoha vamos te estamos esperando!- Oí a Hayate gritarme.-

-Lo siento pero hoy viene mi padre a recogerme, mañana podremos ir juntas a casa, adiós!- Les grité mientras salía corriendo por los pasillos.

-Adiós!- Se despidieron todas de mi.- Mañana vienes con nosotras, que no se te olvide!- Me gritó Hayate.

-De acuerdo, no lo olvidaré, hasta mañana!- Y mi padre ya me estaba esperando con el coche en marcha.

-Buenas hija.- Me saludó dándome un beso.- ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

-Muy bien papá, ya he hecho amigas y también ha sido un poco extraño…- Y me puse a pensar en ella en:"Fate…" musité.

-¿Dijiste algo Nanoha?-Me preguntó mi padre sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-¿Ah? No, no he dicho nada.- Odio admitirlo, pero siento mucha curiosidad por ella, aunque a veces puede llegar a ser un poco irritante esa chica, es como si buscara que la dijera algo para llamar la atención.- Vamos a casa que tengo sueño y después quiero repasar lo que hemos dado hoy.- Le sonreí y él me correspondió de igual forma.

Nada más llegar, entré en casa, subí a mi cuarto y me tumbé en la cama pensando en que me esperaría al día siguiente, después de unos minutos me levanté y me dispuse a hacer los deberes y repasar y al final dio la hora de la cena.

Mi padre para no saber cocinar también como mi madre Momoko, la cena no estuvo mal. Mi padre me hablaba de su oficio, él es policía y me dijo que estaban ocurriendo sucesos extraños en el bosque y sus alrededores y que tuviera cuidado, después hablamos de temas menos importantes y luego de un rato subí a mi cuarto a dormir. Y mi último pensamiento fue la imagen de Fate. "En verdad es muy hermosa" y con ese pensamiento al fin me dormí. Iba a ser un curso interesante sin duda.

NA: Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy chicos, espero que les haya gustado y ya se que es muy corto, pero soy nueva en esto, así que no seáis muy duros conmigo se agradecen reviews y si hay algo que no entienden dejen sus comentarios. Lo de actualizar este fic lo haré lo antes que pueda y os prometo que el siguiente capítulo será mucho más largo. Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooola, de nuevo por aquí, quiero agradecer por los reviews que me dejasteis en el capitulo anterior, de verdad que me han ayudado mucho, espero que sigáis leyendo y dejando vuestros comentarios, gracias a todos y sin más demora aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**

Disclaimer: MSLN y sus personajes no me pertenecen y le he puesto rated M por violencia y relaciones sexuales explícitas entre mujeres. Espero que os guste.

Vampiros Testarossa

Capítulo 2: Un día en la vida de Fate Testarossa.

POV FATE

Hoy empiezo el instituto, otra vez el mismo curso pues he repetido por tener demasiadas faltas de asistencia. Empezaré por presentarme, me llamo Fate Testarossa, tengo 18 años, soy una persona de largo cabello rubio, ojos rojos carmesí, soy bastante alta, una persona reservada y casi siempre con la gente que no conozco soy fría y una persona muy callada, supongo que no me gusta mucho hablar y que me pregunten cosas las cuales no pueda responder. Pero sobretodo soy una persona completamente diferente al resto, como también lo son mis padres y hermanos. Somos vampiros y también tengo el extraño don de leer las mentes ajenas, a veces no es muy agradable saber que piensa la gente ya sea de ti o de cualquier cosa. Aunque parezca difícil de creer lo somos, mi padre Marco Testarossa fue adoptando a niños que se quedaron huérfanos ya que él era pediatra y estuvo en una guerra de hace muchos años, porque aunque no los aparente mi padre tiene más de mil años. Y hace unos quinientos se enamoró de Precia Testarossa, nuestra madre que no era vampira en ese entonces. Tengo dos hermanos más, la pequeña Teana y mi hermano mayor Chrono. Aunque no somos hermanos de sangre nos queremos como tal y con eso estamos bien, hay otros dos integrantes en la familia y son las parejas de mis hermanos. La novia de Chrono es Amy Limietta, es mi mejor amiga también y nos llevamos genial y la novia de Teana es Subaru Nakajima, que para mí es como otra hermana pequeña a la que tengo que cuidar. Os preguntareis ¿y mi pareja? Pues no tengo, todavía no me he enamorado, ellos se enamoraron en el instituto y sus parejas supieron aceptar lo que éramos, pero supongo que yo todavía no he encontrado eso a lo que llaman "amor verdadero", tampoco me llama la atención ningún chico ni chica del instituto, son tan aburridos todos, solo se interesan en ti si tienes dinero y una cara bonita, son todos iguales. En fin, dicho esto será mejor que me vaya preparando para ir a ese infierno de instituto, todavía tengo tiempo así que tomaré un baño y luego desayunaré. Mientras me bañaba pensaba y deseaba que este año sea algo más divertido y entretenido y entonces escuché a mi madre gritarme.

-¡Fate, baja ya que el desayuno está listo!- me avisó mi madre, ella es una persona bastante picarona y muy audaz. Tiene largo cabello negro y los ojos color morado, es una de las mejores personas que he podido conocer en esta vida, es muy confiable, siempre que tengo problemas acudo a ella.

-¡Ya bajo, solo cinco minutos más!- le grité para que me escuchara. En eso se abre la puerta de mi habitación dando paso a mi hermanita.

-Oye Fate, préstame unos pantalones, por Dios casi todos me quedan pequeños ya, tendremos que ir de compras si?- me dijo mientras me sonreía con cara de niña buena, le encanta ir de compras conmigo jaja, en el fondo sigue siendo una niña pequeña.

-Claro, cuando tú quieras vamos y te compras lo que quieras- le sonreí y me dirigí hacia mi armario para vestirme y prestarle unos pantalones a mi hermana.-Toma, pruébate estos y si ves que se te caen, en el último cajón hay cinturones- le dije.

-De acuerdo, gracias hermanita. Cojo un cinturón por si acaso y date prisa si no quieres llegar tarde- me guiñó un ojo y salió de mi habitación.

Volví al baño para terminar de secarme el pelo y peinármelo y arreglarme un poco, no soy de usar mucho maquillaje, así que me pinté la raya en el ojo y salí para ir al comedor encontrándome en el pasillo con mi hermano mayor.

-Buenos días dormilona- me saludó revolviéndome un poco mi flequillo.

-Buenos días y te he dicho mil veces que no me hagas eso, ya no soy una niña pequeña- le dije haciéndome la molesta.

-Bueno, bueno, para mí seguirás siendo mi pequeña jeje, venga bajemos a desayunar, deben estar esperándonos- a lo que yo asentí y efectivamente nuestros padres y hermana ya estaban sentados en la mesa desayunando.

-Buenos días papá, mamá- y les di sus respectivos besos a ambos y Chrono hizo lo mismo, sin tardar más tiempo nos sentamos y empezamos a desayunar un poco a prisa-Papá no hace falta que me lleves en coche, iré andando- le dije una vez que terminé de desayunar.

-Pero hija está lloviendo demasiado, deja que te lleve tu padre- contestó mi madre.

-Déjala Precia, es muy obstinada y no va a cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad Fate?- me preguntó.

-Sí papá, bueno cojo mis cosas y me voy- y subí a mi cuarto a por la cartera y volví a bajar en dirección a la puerta principal. Me puse mi abrigo, cogí un paraguas y abrí la puerta. 'En verdad que está lloviendo mucho' pensé- Me voy, hasta luego!- y salí rumbo al instituto. 'Aggh, en verdad el instituto es una mierda' iba pensando hasta que sin darme cuenta y antes de lo esperado ya veía el edificio de mi instituto.

Pasé por el aparcamiento y me vino a la mente el coche que me regaló mi familia hace poco por mi cumpleaños y pensé que la próxima vez vendría con él hasta aquí. Ahora tengo que ir a secretaria a firmar para que sepan que no he faltado y dirigirme a mi salón. Caminaba por los pasillos yendo lo más lento que podía para no entrar en esa cárcel que me retendría por unas largar horas. Mientras divulgaba en mis pensamientos llegué al dichoso salón, me paré frente a la puerta, respiré hondo y pensé en el largo año que me esperaba y decidida abrí la puerta y como era de esperarse todas las miradas se posaron en mi figura entrando al salón y los saludos y los deseos de pasar un buen año no se hicieron esperar. De verdad que los pensamientos de cada uno de ellos eran agobiantes y otros muy hipócritas, a veces desearía no poder escucharles, con desgana e intentando sonreír a cada persona que se me cruzaba por fin llegué a mi sitio y me senté. Pasaron diez minutos y el profesor entró, un par de minutos después la puerta se abrió otra vez dando paso a una chica nueva. Era de estatura media, tenía una coleta descentrada y pelo cobrizo con unos ojos azules que me impactaron, 'azul cielo' pensé, se veía que era tímida y una cosa más. Me concentré todo lo que pude, no le quitaba el ojo de encima 'no puede ser' me dije, '¿por qué no puedo leer la mente de esta chica?¿Qué es lo que ocurre?' no paraba de preguntarme qué es lo que pasaba con esta chica. Parece que dio un respingo, se daría cuenta de que la estaba mirando? Parece que está buscando algo… vaya después de todo si se dio cuenta, se ha… sonrojado? De todas formas tengo que averiguar por qué no puedo leer su mente, nunca antes me había pasado algo parecido. Entonces el profesor interrumpió mis pensamientos cuando mencionó mi nombre.

-Puede sentarse en… al lado de la señorita Testarossa hay un sitio libre- dijo el profesor a lo que ella asintió. ¿Qué la pasa, por que se para ahí en medio? Aaaah claro, ella no sabe quién soy. Levanté mi mano para que supiera donde tenía que sentarse y se dirigió hacia mí.

-Encantada de conocerte Testarossa-san- hizo una reverencia, todavía roja como un tomate, supongo que solo está nerviosa porque es su primer día.

-Buenas- respondí un poco secamente, pensará que soy una borde, pero como ya dije antes, con personas que no conozco soy más fría de lo normal.

Ella cambió su expresión como a una decepcionada y solo dijo "con tu permiso" y se sentó a mi lado. En esta primera clase de laboratorio no he atendido casi nada porque quiero averiguar por que no puedo leerle la mente y no he descubierto nada, bueno una cosa sí. A veces me viene el olor de su sangre y eso es malo, no puedo simplemente saltar encima de ella y morderla y degustar su sangre, chupar ese largo cuello, no para Fate, no sigas pensando en eso. Cuando llegue a casa tendré que investigar esto, no creo que nadie sea capaz de anular una habilidad de un vampiro pura sangre como soy yo. Dios, siento que hoy se me va ha hacer muy largo, ese dulce aroma es demasiado tentador, espero que llegue pronto la hora del almuerzo y de paso juntarme con mis hermanos. Las dos horas siguientes a la de laboratorio de física pasaron igual, yo todo el rato la miraba intentando descifrar que es lo que impedía que viera en su mente y ella a veces me devolvía la mirada y la apartaba en seguida, yo sin embargo estaba tan enfrascada en meterme en su mente que pocas veces me daba cuenta que también me miraba. Por su expresión facial debe estar un poco irritada de que la mire tanto, pero no puedo evitarlo, me da mucha curiosidad aunque también tengo que tener mucho autocontrol si no quiero morderla delante de toda la clase.

Por fin tocó el timbre y salí la primera en busca de mis hermanos cuando me encontré a Tea por el pasillo.

-Supongo que vas a por tu querida novia, ¿verdad hermanita?- le sonreí de manera pícara a lo que ella solo atinó a ruborizarse intensamente y asentir torpemente.

-Sí… yo me dirigía a su clase ahora- me dijo casi en un susurro- yo solo sonreí y me preguntaba como a veces mi hermana podía ser tan tímida cuando se trataba de Subaru. Solté una pequeña risilla y le dije-Vamos enana, te acompaño y luego vamos a por la otra parejita- le guiñé un ojo y ella sonrío y pusimos rumbo al salón de Subaru.

De camino al salón de Subaru todos los ojos de los estudiantes estaban puestos en mí, todavía no me acostumbraba a ser el centro de atención, no me gusta llamar la atención pero supongo que no se puede evitar. Después de una caminata por los pasillos del instituto y recibiendo saludos y halagos de todos los alumnos por fin llegamos a nuestro destino. Tea entró primero, casi se abalanzó contra la pobre chica que no se esperó aquel ataque sorpresa, después entré yo, sonriendo por el pequeño numerito que montaron ya que las dos cayeron al suelo haciendo un gran estruendo y llamando la atención de todo el mundo. "Es una lástima que estas dos no estén en el mismo salón" pensé.

-Subaru, te he echado de menos- y le dio un tierno beso.

-Yo también a ti Tea- le devolvió el beso sonriente.- Buen día Fate-san- me saludó amablemente.

-Buen día Subaru- le contesté divertida, pues mi hermana se estaba colgando del brazo de Subaru con una cara infantil.- Eh, tranquila hermanita, que nadie te la va a quitar.

Mi hermana reaccionó y su cara se tornó de varios tonos rojizos hasta que echaba humo por las orejas y me grito:

-¡CÁLLATE FATE-BAKA!- lo siguiente que pasó es que mi hermana se puso a perseguirme para poder aporrearme seguramente por dejarla en ridículo, "es tan divertido picarla" pensé mientras seguía corriendo ahora en dirección al salón de mi hermano y justo cuando iba a girar la esquina choqué con alguien. Los dos caímos al suelo.

-Perdóneme, no miraba por donde iba.

-Ouch, mi cabeza- decía sobándosela.

-¿Estás bien Chrono?- preguntaba la acompañante del susodicho.

-Creo que sí.- dijo mientras se ponía en pie.

-Oh Chrono, justo ahora iba a buscarte…- no termine mi frase porque alguien se tiró sobre mí.

-¡FATE-BAKA, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!- decía mi encolerizada hermana.

-AAAAAH! SUBARU HAZ QUE PARE, HAZ QUE PARE POR FAVOR.- le rogaba a Subaru que apenas llegaba a la escena.

-Vamos Tea, deja a tu hermana y ven conmigo a la cafetería.

Y como por arte de magia mi hermana se quito de encima mía y se fue a los brazos de Subaru un poco sonrojada por el tono dulce que había usado con ella. "Demonios, en serio ella es una tsundere" pensé y después todos nos dirigimos a la cafetería. Íbamos hablando de temas triviales y animadamente, cuando llegamos a la puerta de la cafetería se escuchaba mucho jaleo pero cuando abrí la puerta todo el mundo enmudeció y cientos de pares de ojos se posaron en nosotros. Nosotros adoptando una posición seria entramos y nos sentamos en la primera mesa que vimos, me di cuenta que de entre todos los pensamientos que allí había, todavía uno no podía leer y sabía que ella se encontraba aquí, mirándome y observando mis movimientos. Vi como una compañera de nuestra clase debo suponer le contaba acerca de nosotros, "a veces me pregunto cómo pueden saber tanto de nosotros". Sin más todos nosotros pedimos nuestros almuerzos y nos dispusimos a comer, no sé porque pero siempre que estamos en público nos comportamos tan serios, supongo que porque somos diferentes a ellos solo entre nosotros nos comportamos como realmente somos. El tiempo pasó y el timbre sonó, me despedí de todos y me dirigí a mi salón otra vez a enfrascarme y concentrarme en esa chica misteriosa que ocupaba mis pensamientos y que hacía que mis deseos de morderla sean cada segundo un poco más incontrolables. Pasaron lentamente las horas y por fin llegó el final de clases y sin darme cuenta me quedé a solas con ella, parece que notó mi presencia porque se tensó.

Quería, por una extraña razón, disculparme con ella por ser tan fría con ella y también quería presentarme adecuadamente, pero lo único que conseguía era abrir y cerrar la boca repetidas veces. Al final me rendí y lo único que hice fue marcharme dejándola sola en el salón, "mis hermanos me estarán esperando, me he demorado mucho" pensé, y efectivamente estaban esperándome ya en la salida para ir juntos a casa.

-Eh Fate, te demoraste mucho, ¿Qué te pasó?- me preguntó Chrono.

-No ha pasado nada.- respondí simple.

-Vaya, que simple de tu parte, bueno será mejor que lleguemos pronto a casa, tengo hambre.- y para saber que no le faltaba razón su estómago rugió y todos nos echamos a reír.

Yo también tenía prisa por llegar a casa y hablar de esto con mi padre, supongo que él podrá decirme algo o investigar acerca de esto tan raro que me ha pasado.

Después de un cuarto de hora llegamos y cada uno subimos a nuestros cuartos a cambiarnos por una ropa más cómoda. Luego fui a buscar a papá a su despacho, que era en el lugar en el que casi siempre estaba.

-Papá, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- le pregunté mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de mí.

-Claro hija, dime, ¿qué deseas saber?

-Verás… hoy en el instituto vino una alumna nueva y…

-¿Y?- me animó mi padre a continuar.

-Y no pude leerle el pensamiento a ella papá, ¿no estaré perdiendo mis poderes verdad?- le pregunté preocupada.

-Mmmm, no pudiste? Pero con los demás si?- Me preguntó y yo asentí.- Entonces no creo que estés perdiéndolos.

-Uff- suspiré.

-Pero si extraño que solo a una persona en concreta no hallas podido leerle la mente. Dime Fate, no será ella distinta? Notaste algo más en ella que te llamara la atención?

-Ummm, ahora que lo dices, cuando la tuve lo suficientemente cerca tuve el impulso repentino de morderla, su olor era muy dulce, nunca me había pasado con ningún humano y tampoco hace tanto tiempo que bebí sangre.

Mi padre se puso pensativo y me dijo que no me preocupara, que el investigaría todo lo posible.

-Y dime, ¿cuál era su nombre?- me preguntó muy interesado.

-Creo que se llamaba Nanoha Tama… Takamachi. Sí Nanoha Takamachi. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- le pregunté con la curiosidad pintada en el rostro.

-Para poder investigar en su historial médico y todo acerca de sus progenitores.

-Oooh. Vale, pues lo dejo en tus manos papá.- le di un beso y salí de su despacho, dejando a mi padre sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Esa noche no cené y me fui directamente a mi cuarto a dormir o a intentarlo por lo menos. La verdad es que aún tengo su fragancia impregnada hasta en mis entrañas.

"Nanoha Takamachi, eres una persona bastante interesante…" me quedé pensando hasta bien entrada la noche y después de unas horas me dormí profundamente.

POV NANOHA

Me desperté exaltada, sudorosa y con la respiración entrecortada. Tuve una pesadilla horrible, no sé porque tuve esa pesadilla tan extraña y agobiante. Soñé con sus ojos rojos pero no era ella y no terminaban de ser de la misma tonalidad que los de ella. Eran más oscuros, más tenebrosos y daban miedo, luego me encontré corriendo hacia la nada con algo detrás persiguiéndome. Era un ser con ojos del color de la sangre y colmillos desgarradores, con apariencia humana pero sin escrúpulos, con sed de sangre, de mi sangre más concretamente, yo no paraba de correr hasta que finalmente con su velocidad me alcanzó y me devoró, desgarró cada parte de mi cuerpo como si de un muñeco se tratase. Realmente lo he pasado muy mal hasta que conseguí despertarme pero, ¿por qué soñaría con un vampiro precisamente? De todas las cosas que hay, soñar precisamente con ese ser mitológico. Miré el reloj y todavía faltaba para que sonara la alarma y decidí tomarme un baño para despejarme y alejar malos pensamientos. Terminé de bañarme, me vestí y peiné, y bajé a tomar el desayuno con mi padre que ya me esperaba con una taza de café en mano.

-Buen día hija.- me saludó mientras me ofrecía la taza de café.

-Buen día papá, gracias.- le contesté y agradecí por la taza.

Tenía tiempo de sobra así que me dediqué a hablar con mi padre para no pensar en mi horrible pesadilla y mi padre interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Hija, hoy vendrá un viejo amigo mío, ¿te acuerdas de Clyde Scrya y su hijo Yuuno? Jugabais mucho cuando erais pequeños.

La verdad es que no me acordaba mucho de ellos, por qué la última vez que vine aquí era todavía muy pequeña y como casi no tenía amigos no me acuerdo nada más que de algún que otro adulto. De todas formas conteste afirmativamente a mi padre.

-Claro papá, jugaba mucho con él, tienes razón.

-Pues como ya sabes que ellos tienen un taller, les dije que le hicieran un par de arreglos a un coche que yo usaba hace tiempo y pienso dártelo a ti.- me dijo mi padre mientras me abrazaba.-Sé que no recompensará el tiempo que no estuve en tus fiestas de cumpleaños, pero por lo menos que tengas algún regalo de tu padre.

-Gracias de verdad papá.-sonreí agradecida y le devolví el abrazo.-Tengo que irme ya o se me hará tarde.- le dije mientras me separaba de él.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-No hace falta, hoy me apetece andar un poco para despejarme, tampoco hace falta que vengas a recogerme ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien hija, cuídate y no te entretengas mucho cuando regreses.

-De acuerdo hasta luego.-cogí mi cartera, abrí la puerta y salí despidiéndome de mi padre.

Ese día por lo menos no llovía pero seguía estando nublado, "¿es que aquí no sale el sol o qué?" me pregunté mientras miraba al cielo y entonces sentí un escalofrío recorrerme de pies a cabeza, me giré rápidamente y no vi a nadie detrás de mí. Sentía mi corazón latir desbocado, esa pesadilla sin duda ha hecho mella en mí, sentí un sudor frío recorrer mi frente y de repente salí corriendo hacia el instituto. Después de una larga carrera llegué y me detuve en la puerta para tomar aire apoyándome en mis rodillas cuando de la nada escuché algo.

-Te atrapé!- dijeron en mi oído y pegué un grito del susto.

-KYAAAAAAAA!- y entonces escuche las risas de personas y me di cuenta que era el grupo de Hayate.

-Jajajajaja mírate Nanoha, que cara has puesto- decía Hayate mientras se sujetaba el estómago de la risa.

-Por Dios Hayate, casi haces que me dé un ataque al corazón.- decía mientras intentaba normalizar mi respiración.

-Hey, ¿te pasa algo Takamachi? Te ves pálida.- me preguntó Signum-san, "vaya, alguien que nota mi clara alteración".

-Se podría decir que he tenido una mala noche.

-Vaya y que te ha pasado Nanoha-chan?- me preguntó una preocupada Shamal.

-Pues veréis…- Justo en ese momento sonó la campana avisándonos de que llegábamos tarde.

-Nanoha luego nos cuentas, será mejor que corramos o nos castigarán.-Dijo Carim mientras echaba a correr.

Corrimos como alma que lleva al diablo, nos regañaron varias veces por ir corriendo por los pasillos, divisamos al profesor y dimos un último spring, llegamos antes que él por una milésima de segundo.

-Por los pelos.- dijimos a coro.

-La próxima vez no será por los pelos señoritas.- oímos que decía el profesor a nuestras espaldas.

Suspirando nos dirigimos cada una a nuestro correspondiente asiento y recordé que me sentaba al lado de ella y como de costumbre ya estaba penetrándome con su mirada. De nuevo me puse nerviosa y trastabillé un poco antes de sentarme a su lado, mi mayor sorpresa fue cuando me saludó tan amablemente en comparación a ayer.

Buen día Nanoha, parece que a la próxima no se libra.- Me dijo divertida y con media sonrisa. No sé porque pero no esperé esa faceta suya, parece tan reservada y callada, la verdad me quedé sorprendida.

-Bu-buen día Testarossa-san, nyahaha parece que no.-reí nerviosamente, tiene una mirada tan profunda y misteriosa a la vez que hace que hasta tartamudee

-Por favor llámeme Fate, yo te puedo llamar Nanoha verdad?-me pareció ver un brillo en sus ojos.

-Por supuesto Fate-san, llámame Nanoha.-le sonreí como mejor pude, a lo que ella me correspondió y noté mis mejillas calientes, tenía una sonrisa hermosa, quedé maravillada.

-De acuerdo Na-no-ha.-pareció saborear mi nombre y me sonrió pícaramente. Yo solo atiné a sonrojarme otra vez más intensamente.

-Parece que se divierten verdad Testarossa-san y Takamachi-san?-dijo el profesor con tono enfadado.- Bien Testarossa-san puede decirme la solución a esta ecuación?

Yo miré al pizarrón y solo conseguí ver un montón de números escritos sin ton ni son, después oí el deslizamiento de una silla y vi como se levantaba para responder al profesor. Ella frunció el ceño como haciendo cálculos y lo siguiente que vi me dejó en shock, "sus… sus o-ojos cambiaron d-de co-color", después de unos segundos volvieron a ser rojos y ella contestó tan natural a la pregunta, como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

-La respuesta es x=23 profesor.- y se volvió a sentar.

El profesor hizo cálculos y solo pudo gruñir y decir:

-Es correcto, pero no se crea que la próxima vez será tan fácil.-se volvió a dar media vuelta y continuó escribiendo.

Yo por otra parte todavía estaba en shock, mirándola, ella me devolvió una mirada confusa y reaccioné.

-¿Pasa algo?- me preguntó con confusión.

-No, no pasa nada, solo que me sorprendí con la rapidez en que lo resolviste.-disimulé lo mejor que pude mi nerviosismo, espero que no se dé cuenta.

-Oh, pero si era muy sencillo. Será mejor que atendamos si no queremos quedarnos castigadas.- me respondió.

-Unn.-fue lo único que respondí y me dispuse a atender el resto de la clase. Aunque dudo mucho que ella lo haga, pues está volviendo a su rutina de quedarse mirándome.

POV FATE

Hoy me he comportado amable con ella y he sido cortés, aunque estoy haciendo unos esfuerzos sobrehumanos por controlar mis instintos de vampiro. Después de todo sí que me ha entrado curiosidad por esta chica y quiero conocerla. Además me resulta muy gracioso cuando hace todas esas caras raras y divertidas cuando hace los ejercicios, aunque siga sin poder leerle la mente, creo que sé lo que ella piensa, pues su cara en muchas ocasiones es como un libro abierto. En verdad me he sentido muy a gusto hablando con ella, es como si pudiera ser yo misma aunque claro, tengo que esconder el hecho de que soy vampiro, pero creo que he cometido un error porque después de que resolví esa ecuación ella se quedó paralizada por un corto periodo de tiempo, me pregunto si en ese momento ella me estaba mirando a los ojos, porque si es así entonces sí que cometí un grave error y es que cuando uso mis poderes casi siempre el color de mis ojos cambia, ya sea a otro color diferente o cambia de tonalidad. Supongo que discretamente se lo tendré que sacar para que me diga si ha visto algo, sin darme cuenta el timbre del final de la clase estaba tocando asique tendré que ir a por mis hermanos.

Me levanté para irme, pero antes me despedí de mi compañera.

-Hasta luego Na-no-ha.- y de nuevo saboreé su nombre en mis labios, por lo menos me conformaría con eso en vez de su sangre.

-Ha-hasta luego F-Fate.-ya se ha vuelto a sonrojar. Sí que es fácil de avergonzar a esta chica.

Salí del salón e hice mi camino hasta el salón de mi hermana, que para mi sorpresa ya no estaba allí y Subaru tampoco. "Supongo que ya se habrán ido a la cafetería, bueno las dejaré tener su tiempo a solas. Voy a buscar a mi hermano." Cuando llegué al salón de mi hermano me encontré con que tampoco estaba, le pregunte a un alumno que si podía decirme donde se encontraba mi hermano y lo único que pudo responderme fue que salió corriendo junto con Amy. Suspiré, era normal que quisieran estar con sus parejas, entonces me dirigí yo sola a la cafetería. Entré, me puse a la cola como todo el mundo y esperé mi turno, pedí algo ligero y me fui a sentar a una mesa libre. Después de un rato vi entrar a Nanoha con su grupo de amigas y lo siguiente que me pasó fue que la fragancia de su sangre me atrapó por completo. Era normal que pusiera tanta atención en su olor ya que no me estaba distrayendo con nada, a pesar de tener muy buen autocontrol me levanté abruptamente y con tanta fuerza que tiré mi silla y la mesa al suelo, todos los ojos se pusieron en mí, incluidos los de ella, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y tuve que salir corriendo, si no me descontrolaría.

Por otra parte, Nanoha y sus amigas se quedaron confundidas, pero se quedaron más aún cuando Nanoha echó a correr detrás de la rubia.

-Eh Nanoha! Adónde vas!- gritaba Hayate.

-Lo siento chicas, nos vemos luego!

-XXX-

Nanoha corría y corría lo que sus piernas le permitían, pero tuvo que pararse ya que no le llegaba más oxígeno a los pulmones. "Demonios sí que corre, ¿Dónde se habrá metido?", decidí ir al baño a beber agua porque esa carrera me había dejado seca. Cuando entré al baño me sorprendí de quien estaba allí y parece que ella también se sorprendió.

-Hey, te estaba buscando.-parece que se relajó un poco.

-Pues aquí me tienes.-bromeó ella.

-¿Qué te pasó antes, te encuentras bien?-le pregunté preocupada.

-Oh sí, estoy perfectamente, solo me dieron ganas de vomitar, pero falsa alarma.-me sonrió nerviosa.

-¿Segura que no es nada grave? Te ves pálida.-me acerqué para verificar si tenía fiebre o algo, pero ella se apartó abruptamente.

-De verdad no es nada.-dio otro paso hacia atrás.-Tengo que irme, lo siento.

Y otra vez salió corriendo, me dejó un poco sorprendida esa acción suya, debo suponer que no está acostumbrada a que le toquen la cara o algo parecido?

Solo sé que a pesar de conocer tan poco a esta persona está despertando en mí emociones que no conocía.

El resto de las clases fue muy extraño, ya no me miraba como lo hacía antes, seguía pálida y se la notaba inquieta. Veía un sudor frío recorrer su frente, en ocasiones me miraba, pero al contrario que otras veces, cuando yo la miraba ella apartaba la vista rápidamente. Finalmente las clases acabaron y ella se fue como alma que lleva al diablo, sin embargo yo me fui con mis amigas, tal y como prometimos ayer.

-Eh Nanoha, ¿Por qué saliste corriendo antes de esa manera?-me preguntó mi amiga castaña.

-Tenía que buscar algo.-dije simplemente.

-O alguien.-dijo Carim, yo solo me sonrojé por ser descubierta.

-¿Buscabas a Testarossa?-en ocasiones la suspicacia de Signum me asustaba.

-Vaya te has hecho amiguita de Fate Testarossa eeeh?-me preguntó juguetonamente Hayate.

-Vamos chicas, dejen de molestar a Nanoha-chan.-salió a mi rescate Shamal.

-Oh vamos Na-no-ha, me he dado cuenta de cómo te mira y tú a ella, la verdad es que tienes buen ojo. Fate-san es un bellezón y tiene unas curvas de escándalo, ¿a que si?-oír decir eso a Hayate hizo que me sonrojara, es verdad que Fate es muy guapa, por no decir guapísima y que tiene un muy buen cuerpo, de hecho fue su belleza lo que hizo que me llamara tanto la atención a parte de sus ojos.

-Vaya, vaya lo que tenemos aquí, pero si se ha puesto como un tomate-y de nuevo Carim estaba molestándome. Mientras me alejaba conseguí oír la risa de ellas mientras que Shamal me decía que no le diera importancia.

-Nanoha-chan no las hagas caso, su único divertimento es molestar a los demás, no lo tomes en cuenta.-me decía con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Así, entre risas y bromas a mi costa por parte de Hayate y Carim, llegamos a un cruce de calles en el que nos teníamos que separar.

-Bueno chicas, aquí nos separamos yo vivo por allí.-les señalé el camino que iba a mi casa.

-Nosotras vamos en dirección contraria.-dijo Signum.

-Sí, Nanoha-chan ten cuidado en el camino, por estas calles hay mucho delincuente suelto.-me informó una preocupada Shamal.

-Es verdad, corren rumores de que hay gente que ha desaparecido.-dijo Carim mirando a todos lados como para verificar que no había nadie por los alrededores.

-Algo me ha contado mi padre, pero no se preocupen se defenderme sola.- y les sonreí para tranquilizarlas.

-Pues nos veremos mañana Nanoha.- de repente Hayate salió corriendo.-La última en llegar hace la cena!- y así todas echaron a correr.

-¡Hasta luego Nanohaaa!- se despidieron todas.

Me di la vuelta y emprendí mi camino a casa, estaba anocheciendo ya, suponía que ya llegaría tarde, estaba pensando en lo que pasó hoy con Fate cuando de repente oí un extraño ruido y vi una sombra moverse en los arbustos. Por unos segundos me quedé paralizada, sentí la sensación de la sed de sangre de lo que sea que estuviere allí detrás y me di cuenta de que estaba pasando como en mi pesadilla. Sin más eché a correr tan rápido como pude y oí como esa cosa salía disparada hacia mí, con suerte mi casa estaba a un minuto más como mucho y cuando por fin la divisé di un último spring y abrí la puerta y entré, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Mi padre al oír el estruendo y viéndome tan pálida como estaba enseguida fue en mi ayuda.

-XXX-

En otro lado la familia Testarossa, notó el cambio en el ambiente. La verdad de todo esto es que ellos ya sabían que había vampiros en la ciudad de Midchilda, pero no eran vampiros pacíficos como ellos, sino que tenían un instinto asesino descomunal y ellos estaban allí para evitar a toda costa las posibles muertes de los inocentes.

Fate ya se había tranquilizado después del ataque de sed de sangre que le dio horas atrás, para eso tuvo que ayudar su padre, al principio fue un poco difícil porque a pesar del buen autocontrol que tenía sobre sí misma, lo perdió completamente y la única manera de calmarla fue que Fate mordiera a su padre. Cuando por fin se calmó le contó todo lo que había pasado y porque perdió el control.

-Lo siento de verdad papá-dije realmente apenada.

-No te preocupes hija, todo el mundo comete errores.-dijo mientras se limpiaba la mordedura.-Pero es muy raro en ti perder el control de esa manera, es la segunda vez que te pasa.

-La verdad es… fue por Nanoha papá.-dije bajando aún más mi cabeza.

-Entiendo, la verdad es que no he podido averiguar mucho sobre ella, es una estudiante normal y que yo sepa no ha tratado nunca con un vampiro.-dijo mi padre recordando lo que había investigado sobre ella.-De todas maneras ya seguiré investigando, ahora hay otro asunto entre manos. ¿Lo has notado?-me pregunto con un rostro de ultratumba.

-Si padre, he notado el instinto asesino de esos vampiros. Parece que hay uno que ronda por aquí cerca.-mi padre asintió.

-Así es, comprenderás que no podemos dejarlo suelto.

-¿Vamos a cazarlo?-le pregunté divertida.

-Exacto.-me sonrió mi padre.

Lo cierto es que nos divertíamos cazando a esos malnacidos, pues sabíamos que no tenían nada que hacer contra nosotros, aunque algún que otro vampiro nos ha llevado más tiempo de matar eso es lo que lo hace más interesante. Toda la familia nos preparamos para la batalla y salimos en su busca.

-XXX-

-Nanoha hija, ¿estás bien? Te ves un poco pálida.-decía mi padre en tono preocupado.

-Sí papá no te preocupes, estoy bien.-podía sentir todavía mi corazón palpitando en mis oídos.

-Bien, pasa, tenemos invitados.

Lo olvidé, hoy venían Yuuno y su padre, tengo que aparentar naturalidad.

-Oh claro, casi no me acordaba.-entramos al comedor donde ellos esperaban.

-Hola Nanoha cuanto tiempo sin verte, te has convertido en toda una señorita.-me dijo mientras me daba un abrazo.

-Buenas señor Scrya, ha sido mucho tiempo.-le devolví el abrazo.

-Por favor llámame Clyde. Mira, te acuerdas de mi hijo?-preguntó mientras lo señalaba.

-Hola Nanoha-chan, tiempo sin verte.-me saludó un poco tímido.

-Hola Yuuno, han sido años sin saber de ti.-le hice estreché la mano.

-Hija, ¿te acuerdas de lo que hablamos esta mañana?-estaba buscando entre mis recuerdos cuando me acordé que mi padre mencionó algo de un coche.

-Claro.

-Pues ya te han arreglado y traído el coche, ven vamos afuera.-yo sonriente le seguí afuera, ya casi se me había olvidado el extraño ser que me perseguía antes.

-Que tal Nanoha, te gusta? No es de lo más moderno pero no está nada mal.-me comentó Clyde.

-Para nada Clyde, está genial muchísimas gracias.-le sonreí agradecida.

-Estaba muy viejo y lo hemos dejado casi como nuevo.-me contestó un orgulloso Yuuno.

Volvimos adentro a seguir con la charla, yo fui a preparar un té con algo para comer y después de un rato más ellos se fueron. Mi padre me preguntaba sobre el coche, si lo usaría mañana, el porque había llegado tan agitada a casa y finalmente nos dispusimos a hacer la cena. Este día fue realmente agotador, después de cenar con mi padre subí a mi cuarto ha terminar con mis deberes, que no eran muchos y después de una hora ya estaba lista para irme a dormir pero antes me daría un baño para des estresarme.

Me desnudé y llené la tina de agua tibia, me metí dentro y noté como mis músculos se desentumecían, "realmente lo necesitaba" pensé. Me quedé pensando en que significaría esa extraña pesadilla y eso que me perseguía unas horas atrás. Finalmente salí y me envolví en una toalla que apenas cubría las partes necesarias, fui a mi armario a ponerme mi pijama que consistía en un short y una camiseta holgada rosas. Me recosté en la cama aún con el pelo mojado, divagaba en mis pensamientos hasta que a altas horas de la noche por fin me quedé dormida.

Fue un día extraño y agotador sin duda.

NA: Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que os haya gustado y dejéis vuestros reviews. En el siguiente capitulo: Que pasará con la pelea de los Testarossa? Como se siente Nanoha respecto a Fate a pesar del poco tiempo de conocerse? Dejen sus comentarios y muchas gracias por leer!

Hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí estamos otra vez con un nuevo capítulo! Debo agradecer por vuestros comentarios, Fav y follows, así conseguís animarme ha seguir con esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos y ser considerados conmigo. Sin más aquí está vuestro capítulo de hoy!**

Disclaimer: MSLN y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y le he puesto rated M por violencia y relaciones sexuales explícitas entre mujeres. Espero que os guste.

Vampiros Testarossa

Capítulo 3: No sé qué me pasa contigo.

La familia Testarossa se preparaba para la batalla con uno de los vampiros que están causando estragos en la ciudad. Son vampiros primerizos o neófitos, es la fase de los primeros meses después de que te muerden. Son extremadamente fuertes y rápidos, pero como no tienen autocontrol no miden sus habilidades y son vencidos por la sed de sangre y en lo único que piensan es en cazar. Salió en las noticias que en una de las ciudades cerca de Midchilda había habido asesinatos y desapariciones, y la ciudad estaba en pánico.

POV FATE

Nosotros ya lo habíamos notado y aunque queremos evitar todas las víctimas posibles, teníamos que esperar un tiempo porque si no seríamos derrotados por el neófito.

Después de prepararnos fuimos dirección al bosque donde sabíamos que lo encontraríamos y lo que vimos nos sorprendió. Una montaña de cadáveres o por lo menos lo que quedaba de ellos. Decenas de muertos, cuerpos sin cabeza, sin extremidades, cabezas rodando desde lo alto del montículo, algunos cuerpos todavía escurrían sangre formándose debajo un charco, habíamos dado por accidente con el escondite del neófito. Esperamos largo rato hasta que por fin hizo aparición, parecía frustrado y cuando se dio cuenta de que estábamos nosotros encolerizó y se echó encima de mí, me pilló desprevenida y consiguió que los dos rodáramos por el suelo, yo solo veía puños que iban y venían a mi cara hasta que por fin dejamos de rodar y de una patada en el estómago que creo que le rompió tres costillas al menos lo mandé a volar. Me puse de pie lo más rápido que mi magullado cuerpo podía y pronto mi familia vino en mi ayuda, sabíamos que teníamos que elaborar un plan si queríamos ganarle sin mucha dificultad. El plan era en que mis dos hermanos se escondieran entre los árboles y mis padres sirvieran de carnada para que el neófito los persiguiera, mientras que yo daría el golpe final. Así cada uno se fue a sus lugares correspondientes, me escondí en las ramas altas de un árbol mientras esperaba, ya veía a mis padres correr en mi dirección cuando de repente el neófito saltó encima de mi madre haciéndola caer y rodar junto con él. Al principió quise ir en su ayuda pero mi padre a través de sus pensamientos me dijo que siguiera en mi posición. Ayudó a mamá a ponerse de pie y se engarzaron en una pelea los dos, mi padre le dio dos puñetazos desencajándole la mandíbula y siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a los árboles en los que estaban escondidos mis hermanos. Ellos lo atraparon e inmovilizaron de pies y brazos y fue entonces cuando yo salté en sus hombros para con toda la fuerza que tenía tirar de su cabeza hacia arriba y poder arrancársela por fin, oía como los huesos de sus cabeza iban rompiéndose por la presión aplicada y los músculos desgarrándose salpicándome de su asquerosa sangre. Lo habíamos derrotado. Ahora tendríamos que descuartizarlo parte por parte, esto sería una carnicería, tal y como él había hecho con todos esos inocentes humanos. Después lo quemamos y todo terminó, pero sabíamos que ese no sería el único.

-Volvamos a casa- fue lo único que mi padre dijo.

Sabía que estaba molesto porque habían muerto demasiadas personas, él solo quería vivir en paz con él mundo. Nuestra familia era algo especial, pues nuestro padre nos enseñó a controlarnos y no beber sangre humana, si no de animales, nos enseñó a cazar y así conseguimos sobrevivir sin hacer daño a nadie. A veces comíamos comida humana porque terminamos acostumbrándonos, pero no bebíamos agua.

Cuando llegamos a casa mi padre se encerró en su despacho y no salió de allí hasta después de la cena. Nosotros también en cierta parte nos sentíamos culpables pero, ¿Qué podíamos hacer nosotros? Ya hacemos todo lo que podemos y aún así no es suficiente. Después de cenar algo ligero me subí a mi habitación a conciliar el sueño o por lo menos intentarlo, porque sabía que esa noche tendría unas horribles pesadillas que me perseguirán por el resto de mis días.

POV NANOHA

Esa noche no tuve ninguna pesadilla, pero aún tenía el miedo corriendo por mis venas y tenía la incertidumbre del que pasará. Salí de la cama para ir al baño y relajarme un poco o al menos intentarlo, me desnudé, cogí ropa nueva y me metí al baño. Me hundí en el agua caliente y me puse a pensar en que hoy la vería de nuevo y con un poco de suerte me tratara igual que ayer. Nunca lo admitiría delante de nadie, pero estaba emocionada incluso impaciente por verla, admirar su sonrisa, su cara, sus ojos… Fue entonces cuando me acordé del extraño suceso que pasó con sus ojos. "Cambiaron de color" dije en voz alta. Me preguntaba si debería de decirle, porque puedo jurar que no llevaba lentes de contacto, además quiero conocerla más íntimamente, saber qué es lo que le gusta, lo que no, si tiene alguna afición, no sé porque quiero saber esas cosas sobre ella. No quiero, necesito saber sobre ella, quiero que me mire como suele hacer, quiero que me deje tocarla, que me sonría, quiero preguntarle qué fue lo que le sucedió ayer, si está bien, si está mal. Pero no sé porque lo necesito. Mi padre interrumpió:

-¡Hija llegarás tarde!- no me di cuenta que había estado en la bañera por más de media hora pensando en ella. Salí lo más rápido posible para vestirme y arreglarme.

-¡No te preocupes papá ya bajo!- cogí mi cartera, las llaves del coche y bajé corriendo.

-Corre hija vete comiendo esto por el camino- me dio una tostada con manteca.

-Gracias papá- le di un beso y salí corriendo a por el coche.

Metí las llaves, pisé embrague, di marcha atrás, luego metí primera, pisé acelerador y salí todo lo rápido que el coche podía. Llegué en cinco minutos, aparqué el coche en una plaza libre y cuando bajé me topé con mis amigas.

-Buenos días Nanoha-chan!- me saludó una efusiva Hayate.

-Buenas Nanoha- me saludó Carim.

-¿Y Signum y Shamal?- pregunté mirando por detrás de ellas.

-Verás, Shamal ha cogido un resfriado y Signum se ha quedado para cuidarla- Hayate hizo énfasis en la palabra cuidarla y luego hizo esa sonrisa gatuna que tanto me asusta.

-Hayate, Signum no es una pervertida como tú, solo la está cuidando- y le dio un golpe en su dura cabeza.

-En otro lugar-

En la habitación de Shamal estaba una juguetona Signum en la cama al lado de su pareja dándole un sinfín de caricias y besos profundos.

-Mmm, Shamal sabes deliciosa- decía Signum mientras le chupaba, mordía y luego lamía el cuello de una indefensa y acalorada Shamal.

-Aaaah…S-Signummm- gemía entrecortadamente.

Signum acariciaba el cuerpo de Shamal por debajo de su pijama, hasta que decidió que era un estorbó y se lo arrancó. Ahora acariciaba la piel expuesta de su pareja sin obstáculo alguno maravillandose de lo que veía y tocaba. Masajeaba sus senos, pellizcaba sus pezones, los lamía y mordía volviendo loca así a Shamal.

-¡Aaaaah Signum!- gimió fuerte Shamal que a esas alturas ya estaba muy sensible.

Signum succionaba uno de los pezones con su boca mientras que al otro lo pellizcaba y presionaba sin desatender a ninguno. Luego haciendo un recorrido de besos húmedos la besó en los labios con hambre, sedienta de esos labios que sabían a miel. Volvió a bajar con otro recorrido de besos, pasando por su cuello y detenerse a morderlo, por el valle de sus senos, por su abdomen y detenerse durante unos segundos para jugar con su ombligo y poder torturarla.

-Aaah… Signum, ha-hazlo ya p-por favor- gemía y rogaba entrecortadamente, ella estaba en llamas, sentía que iba a derretirse y sentía también que el latido de entre sus piernas iba en aumento al igual que su humedad.

Signum sin hacerla esperar más, le bajó su ropa interior y destapó su mayor tesoro. Sentía a Shamal estremecerse por anticipado antes de que ella la tocara y sin esperar más lamió los pliegues húmedos de su pareja.

-Aaah… aaah, si-sigue Signuuuuum- ella le dio otra lamida a sus labios mayores.

Lamia de arriba abajo sin dejar nada y succionaba y besaba sus clítoris hasta ponerlo duro e hinchado. Cuando pensó que ya estaba lo suficientemente mojada la penetró con dos de sus dedos haciendo que su pareja presionara su cabeza contra la almohada y llevara sus manos a la cabeza de Signum para hacer más presión en su parte íntima.

-Ummmmm- gimió mientras su espalda se arqueaba y sus caderas se movían- Mu-muévete m-más rápido- le pedía en medio de la bruma del placer.

Tal y como le fue pedido sus dedos aceleraron, los fluidos se Shamal desbordaban y Signum ayudaba a sus dedos lamiendo y besando toda la parte inferior de su compañera.

-Aaaah, aaaaaah, uuuuuum Signum te amo aaah…-gemía más alto y más duro, haciendo que sus caderas vayan al mismo ritmo que los dedos de Signum.

Sabía que estaba cerca de correrse, sus respiraciones se estaban haciendo cada vez más difíciles y sus gemidos más altos, aceleró todavía más y presionaba su clítoris haciendo así que su pareja llegara al clímax.

-Aaah! Me… co-corro Signum aaah…- Su espalda se arqueó y soltó un fuerte gemido que la dejó exhausta. Después de que se recuperara de ese orgasmo, Signum se tumbó a su lado dándole caricias y besos suaves hasta que la respiración de Shamal se normalizó.

-Te amo Shamal- decía Signum regalándole una sonrisa.

-Te amo más- así se durmió en los brazos de su amada pelirrosa.

-Volviendo al instituto-

-¡Carim! Te he dicho mil veces que no me golpees- dijo una "molesta" Hayate.

-Ya, ya- dijo Carim moviendo la mano restándole importancia.

-Nyahaha venga chicas vayamos adentro.

Justo cuando dije eso, entró un coche y fue aparcado en una zona alejada de nosotras, adivinen la persona que salió de él. Sí, Fate Testarossa, con una camiseta de manga corta negra (a pesar de que hacía mal tiempo) y unos jeans ajustados que se adherían a su perfecta figura, y para rematar unas gafas de sol que para mí la hacían ver espectacularmente atractiva. Con paso seguro se acercó a mí y me saludo amable y cortés, como un príncipe sacado de un cuento de hadas.

-Buenos días Nanoha- otra vez me miraba tan profundamente que me hacía temblar, parece que hoy está mejor.

-Bu-buenos días Fate- genial he tartamudeado delante de mis amigas, ahora se burlarán de mí durante todo el día- Etto… ¿ya es-estás mejor?

-Sí, gracias por preocuparte por mí- me sonrió gentilmente, yo me puse como un auténtico tomate- Te veo dentro- y se fue.

Oía las risas de mis amigas a mis espaldas, yo solo bufé y seguí mi camino para entrar de una vez al instituto.

-Etto… ¿ya estas mejor?- me imitaba Hayate intentando poner mi voz.

-Sí, gracias por preocuparte por mí- Carim imitaba a Fate como si fuera un verdadero príncipe y solo pude reírme con ellas.

-Jajaja tenías que a ver visto tu cara toda colorada mientras hablabas con ella, ¿verdad Carim?- me decía Hayate mientras se regodeaba, la fulminé con la mirada a pesar de mi notorio sonrojo.

-Verdad, verdad, eras un tomate parlante- decía mientras se limpiaba unas lagrimillas por la risa.

-Callaos- creo que todavía estaba algo sonrojada.

Andábamos por los pasillos para ir a nuestro salón, Hayate y Carim no hacían más que burlarse de mí por la pequeña charla que tuve con Fate en la entrada. Cuando llegamos abrí la puerta y como si supiera que era yo la que abriría la puerta ya estaba mirándome por anticipado, yo sentía mis mejillas arder de nuevo y mis amigas cada vez hacían sus risas más notorias, las ignoré y fui a sentarme a mi sitio.

-¿Nanoha te encuentras mal? Tienes las mejillas muy rojas- me preguntó gentilmente y eso solo hacía crecer mi sonrojo.

-N-no, e-estoy bi-bien, no t-te preocupes- ella me sonrió en respuesta y el profesor entró.

Me acordé de que tenía que preguntarle por lo de sus ojos y sobre lo que le pasó ayer, así que le pediría que después fuera conmigo a comer. La clase de lengua empezaba ya y yo estaba muy distraída pensando en cómo le diría a Fate que me acompañara a comer, porque de seguro que mis amigas se burlarán durante un mes si la invito a comer, entonces mi compañera me interrumpió.

-Pss Nanoha, te llama el profesor- la miré y luego al profesor que tenía cara de enfadado.

-Señorita Takamachi, decía que salga al pizarrón a analizar esta frase- dijo el profesor reprimiendo un grito de bronca.

-Ehh… si claro- no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer esa oración, y lo único que se me ocurrió fue mirar a Fate en busca de ayuda. Entonces se levantó.

-Perdón profesor, pero esta mañana Nanoha-san me ha dicho que tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y por eso le pido por favor que me deje llevarla a la enfermería.

El profesor relajó su expresión y dijo:

-Ooh ¿es eso cierto señorita Takamachi?- me preguntó, a lo que yo asentí débilmente- En ese caso si no es mucha molestia señorita Testarossa, acompáñela.

Ella me cogió de la mano, su mano era muy fría, al principio me impactó lo helada que tenía su mano pero luego no le di importancia y a paso apresurado salimos del salón de clases.

-¿Fate adonde me llevas? La enfermería es por el lado contrario- le pregunté parándome.

-Sé que no te duele nada, lo que pasa es que te veías algo preocupada y decaída, y te he sacado de esa aburrida clase- me sonrió de esa manera que hace que mi corazón palpite tan rápido. La verdad no me sorprende que sea tan atenta, ya que siempre me está mirando.

-Uhm, gracias- musité- pero tú también perderás clase- ella rió bajito.

-Verás yo he repetido por faltar a clases no por tener notas bajas- se rió de buena gana.

-¿Has dicho que estás repitiendo?- me paré en seco.

-Mmm sí, ¿no te lo había dicho?- negué- pues ya lo sabes- me volvió a sonreír.

Sorprendente, no sabía que estaba repitiendo, tal y como ha dicho ella, sus notas son de matrícula de honor es imposible que estuviera repitiendo, pero sin embargo, aquí está, agarrando mi mano y llevándome a un sitio que ni siquiera sé.

-Entonces soy más pequeña que tú, ahora entiendo porque no te relacionas con los compañeros de clase…- dije más para mí que para ella.

-¿Ah? Eso no tiene nada que ver, a mi me da igual la edad, tú me gustas por cómo eres no por lo que tienes o por tu edad- eso lo dijo tan honestamente que hizo que me sonrojara, y mucho. No creía que fuera tan directa, a veces- ven ya estamos cerca.

Siguió tirando de mi mano hasta que llegamos al final del pasillo, donde había unas escaleras y arriba de ellas una puerta con candado. Subimos y me soltó la mano.

-Mmm, que yo recuerde antes no había ningún candado, ¿tienes alguna pinza?- preguntó mirándome.

-Emm sí- me saqué una pinza del pelo- toma. ¿De verdad sabes hacer esto?

-Gracias- cogió la pinza y me miró como diciendo '¿por quién me tomas?'

Se agachó a la altura del candado y se dispuso a abrirlo. Lo intentó varias veces y todas ellas fallidas, yo solo me reía.

-Nyahaha de verdad que eres una obstinada- ella tan solo bufó, hasta que se oyó un click que hizo que se levantara y sonriera victoriosa.

-¿Decías mi bella dama?- yo solo me sonrojé otra vez- Aparta un momento.

Hice lo pedido y me aparté dejándola su espacio, ella levantó una pierna y le dio una patada a la puerta mandándola a volar, me quedé impactada por su fuerza y solo dije:

-Wow- ella se volvió hacia mí y me tendió su mano.

-Suba conmigo mi princesa- dedicándome una sonrisa matadora.

-¿Po-podrías dejar d-de decir esas c-cosas vergonzosas?- susurré con mis mejillas teñidas de un rojo intenso.

-¿Por qué?- se me acercaba peligrosamente.

-P-porque…- creo que mi cabeza iba a explotar. Sentía como todo daba vueltas y ella cada vez se acercaba más.

-Lo siento- dijo ella apartándose abruptamente de mí.

POV FATE

Casi cometo un gravísimo error y todo porque me he dejado llevar, no sé en qué momento empecé a acercarme a su rostro, mis sentidos estaban extasiados con su aroma, tenía que irme cuanto antes de allí si no quería que ella saliera lastimada. Iba darme media vuelta y salir cuando una cálida mano me agarró la muñeca, entonces me di cuenta que antes la había llevado de la mano, cuando se suponía que no podía dejar que me tocara. Supongo que ya da igual, reí irónicamente para mis adentros, entonces ella habló.

-N-no te va-vayas- le temblaba la voz.

-El timbre sonará dentro de poco, tenemos que volver- fue la única excusa válida que encontré, ella tan solo asintió débilmente y volvimos a nuestro salón. Esta vez no le cogí de la mano, tampoco hablábamos, yo de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás verificando que me seguía, pero nada más. Llegamos, abrí la puerta y el profesor preguntó:

-Señorita Takamachi, ¿ya se encuentra mejor?- yo la miré, Nanoha me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa triste y miró de nuevo al profesor.

-Sí tranquilo profesor, ya estoy mejor…- cabizbaja se fue a su asiento, después me senté yo.

-Gracias por todo, señorita Testarossa- me agradeció él.

-No fue nada- le contesté secamente.

La clase finalizó y al rato entró el profesor de biología. Yo solo me dediqué a mirar por la ventana y de vez en cuando miraba al pizarrón, hasta que del aburrimiento me levanté y le dije al profesor.

-Perdóneme, pero ¿podría ir un momento al baño?- pregunté.

-Claro, adelante.

Miré a Nanoha y ella me devolvió la mirada triste, preocupada. Después de cómo la traté sigue preocupándose por alguien como yo, que solo la hará daño, es demasiado buena persona. Salí del salón cerrando la puerta tras de mí y solté un largo suspiro, me dirigí al baño para echarme algo de agua en la cara y así poder despejarme un rato. Cuando entré me sorprendió que me encontrara con mi hermana, estaba llorando y mi reacción inmediata fue ir a abrazarla. Al principio se sorprendió, pero después de que supo quien era lloró como un niño pequeño, se aferró a mi camiseta lo más fuerte que pudo y hundió su rostro en mi pecho, empapando así mi camiseta, pero no me importó. Cuando se hubo calmado un poco la separé de mí y con voz suave le pregunté.

-¿Puedes contarme que te pasó?- ella asintió limpiándose las lágrimas.

-No sé como ocurrió, pero de repente un compañero de mi clase empezó a insultarme porque salía con una chica, entonces intentó pegarme pero uno de mis amigos salió en mi defensa y se formó una pelea hasta que un profesor llegó por el jaleo que se estaba formando, luego yo salí corriendo- me contó mi hermanita, aaagh sabía que todavía había gente homófoba pero no que los adolescentes que se supone que son los más libres pensaran de esa forma también.

-Ssssh está bien, estoy aquí ¿sí? No te preocupes y no hagas caso de lo que dijeron, me apuesto a que tenía envidia de que tuvieras una persona que te ame tanto como lo hace Subaru- ella se calmó y me sonrió- así que ya no llores más pequeña. Ahora tienes que volver a clases- ella asintió, me dio un beso y un abrazo, antes de salir por la puerta se giró y me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Te quiero Fate-oneechan- y se fue.

Yo suspiré y me miré en el espejo, abrí el grifo del agua fría y me moje la cara.

-Mucho mejor- más despejada salí para volver al salón y enfrentarme a ella.

POV NANOHA

Me pregunto qué fue lo que pasó para que se volviera tan distante, ¿quizás le molestó lo que le dije en la azotea? Sinceramente no lo sé, pero cuando estábamos allá arriba y vi que ella se me acercaba lentamente, pensé que me iba a besar, mi corazón palpitaba tan rápido que pensaba que se me saldría del pecho. ¿Realmente deseaba que ella me besara? ¿Qué es lo que siento por Fate Testarossa? Estoy tan confundida, lo único que siento ahora es un profundo dolor en mi corazón. La puerta se abrió dando paso a la persona que ocupa mis pensamientos y me miró de nuevo con esa mirada profunda que a la vez tenía un velo de misterio que yo quería descubrir. Sin duda le pediría que comiera conmigo, tengo que enfrentarla y que me cuente que es lo que le pasa conmigo y con ella misma. Se dirigió a su asiento al lado del mío y se sentó, otra vez se dedicó a mirar por la ventana hasta que el timbre tocó anunciando que tocaba la siguiente clase. Educación física, "genial" pensé "ahora un poco de ejercicio".

Me levanté para ir a los vestuarios para cambiarme sin esperar a Fate, me fui con Hayate y Carim que ya estaban esperándome en la puerta y nos dirigimos a los vestuarios.

-Chicas iros adelantando, voy un momento al baño- les dije

-De acuerdo, pero no tardes mucho- se fueron a cambiarse primero

Me quedé dándole vueltas y me encerré en el baño por un corto periodo de tiempo hasta que decidí salir, para mi sorpresa no era la única cambiándome en el vestuario. Fate Testarossa estaba allí también, cambiándose y con el torso desnudo, yo rápidamente giré a otro lado para no mirarla, ya me estaba empezando a sonrojar y podía oír el latido de mi corazón, temiendo que ella también lo escuchara. Me dispuse a quitarme mi camiseta para ponerme el chándal y noté una mano fría en mi hombro desnudo haciendo mi cuerpo temblar de arriba a abajo.

-Cámbiate rápido o llegarás tarde- me susurró en el oído.

Me giré bruscamente hacia su cara quedando otra vez peligrosamente cerca de ella, sentía su aliento rozar contra mi cara y ya estaba otra vez sonrojándome.

-U-um, enseguida v-voy- estaba esperando a que se fuera, pero parece que no tenía la más mínima intención de irse, así que con mi cuerpo como un flan, me desvestí delante de sus ojos color sangre. La miré varias veces y me sentí como si fuera la presa del cazador que ella era. Finalmente me vestí y salimos juntas del vestuario cuando el profesor gritó:

-Muy bien, todo el mundo por parejas a hacer estiramientos.

Miré a mis compañeros que ya todos tenían parejas y me dije: "perfecto, no tengo pareja". Justo cuando iba hacia el profesor a decirle que no tenía pareja oí una voz detrás de mí.

-Ponte conmigo Nanoha- no sé como hacía para aparecer siempre detrás de mí.

-Cl-claro- "Demonios, siempre hace que tartamudeé".

Ella se sentó con las piernas abiertas y estiradas, y yo me puse detrás para poco a poco ir presionando más en su espalda hasta que no pudiera bajar más. No sé en qué momento pasó que ya no hacia ligera presión en su espalda si no que mis manos estaban en sus caderas y oí su voz terriblemente atractiva.

-¿Algo que te guste Na-no-ha?- se giró para mirarme y yo todavía con mis manos en sus finas caderas. Rápidamente las aparté, notando como los colores se me subían a la cara de la vergüenza.

-¡P-p-p-perdón, no fue mi intención!- ahora mismo quería que la tierra me tragase o simplemente desaparecer.

-Hmp, no te preocupes, sigamos estirando- se levantó del suelo, se puso a mi espalda con la suya y de repente ya no tocaba el suelo. Pegué un gritito por la sorpresa porque no me imaginé que me levantara.

-¡Kya!- empecé a escuchar las risas de mis amigas y yo solo pude ponerme más roja si es que eso era posible. Fate también se estaba riendo- ¡Oye no te rías tú también!- me "enfadé".

-Jajaja pero Nanoha que ha sido ese gritito- decía Hayate que ya venía a reírse de mí con Carim.

-Lo siento Nanoha, ¿debí pedir permiso para levantarte?- preguntó Fate divertida mientras que soltaba alguna que otra risilla.

-No pensé que Testarossa-san fuera bromista también- decía Carim.

-Solo a veces, pero creo que Nanoha me ha entendido ¿verdad?- decía mirándome y entonces lo relacioné con lo que había pasado antes y me sonrojé otra vez.

-¡Bien alumnos, ahora haremos unas carreras en la pista de atletismo, serán 100m en el menor tiempo posible, yo decidiré quien correrá!- todas nosotras pusimos atención- La primera pareja será Takamachi-san y Yagami-san- nos miramos y sonreímos.

-No pienses que me vencerás- me dijo desafiante Hayate.

-Ja! Lo mismo te digo, vas a morder el polvo- le dije orgullosa.

Nos pusimos cada una en nuestros puestos y el profesor hacia la cuenta atrás.

-Preparadas…Listas… ¡YA!-gritó.

Hayate y yo corríamos codo a codo, ninguna pensaba dar su brazo a torcer, quedaban solo 40 metros más y Hayate seguía corriendo cada vez un poco más rápido. A unos pocos metros de la meta hice un último esfuerzo llevando así al límite mis piernas y con un salto crucé la línea primero. Me paré apoyando mis manos en mis rodillas tratando de jalar aire para mis preciados pulmones.

-Vaya… Nanoha, eso… último no me lo… esperaba- decía Hayate jadeando.

-Te… dije que… morderías el polvo- le sonreí de manera victoriosa.

-Muy bien chicas, iros a beber un poco de agua. Siguiente pareja: Gracia-san y Testarossa-san- cuando escuché su nombre me detuve en seco, haciendo que Hayate también se parara y me giré para verla, lo siguiente que dijo me sorprendió:

-Te dejaré ventaja-dijo simplemente. Carim se enfadó.

-No te des esos aires de superioridad, no necesito que me des ventaja- Fate solo movió sus hombros en señal de que le daba igual, las dos se pusieron en posiciones.

-Te la voy a dar igualmente aunque me digas esos- susurró a Carim.

-Haz lo que quieras- dijo apretando los dientes.

-Preparadas… Listas… ¡YA!

Carim salió primera y Fate todavía estaba en la salida, cuando vio que estaba a una distancia prudente, se puso en posición y salió como un rayo. Llegó donde estaba Carim en tres segundos y todos estábamos con la boca abierta, Carim cuando la vio correr codo a codo con ella también se sorprendió, Fate le dio una última mirada y corrió hasta la meta ganando a Carim que todavía no salía de la sorpresa.

-Y yo que pensaba que Carim era muy veloz- dijo Hayate a mi lado, yo solo asentí atontada todavía no creyéndome lo que acababa de ver.

POV FATE

De verdad que esa chica, Carim Gracia era muy veloz, lástima que para mí, que soy un vampiro no fuera nada comparada con mi velocidad, aunque creo que me he sobrepasado un poco porque hasta el profesor se ha quedado congelado, tengo que fingir que estoy muy cansada o si no sospecharán de mí.

-Carim-san… llegó a saber… que eras tan… rápida y… no te habría dado… ventaja alguna- dije entrecortadamente.

-¿Rápida… yo? ¿Tú… te has visto correr… Testarossa-san?- Carim respiraba muy agitadamente.

-Hey chicas- venía Hayate-san hacia nosotras- eso fue increíble- se dirigió a mí, Nanoha me miraba extraño. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que finjo?

Las carreras entre los compañeros llegó a su fin y todos nos fuimos a los vestuarios, yo como siempre esperaba ser la última pero otra vez me sorprendió que Nanoha estaba ahí, con solo una toalla que cubría solo lo necesario "Oh Dios mío, qué cuerpo más bien estructurado tiene" y nada más pensar eso me di un golpe mental en la frente, se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se dirigió a mí.

-Quiero que comas conmigo, así que no tardes demasiado ¿de acuerdo?- me decía mientras veía como agarraba con más firmeza la toalla que llevaba puesta. Yo solo podía asentir a lo que me decía y recorrer con todo descaro su cuerpo con la mirada de arriba abajo, sin perder detalle.

-Eh… claro- sin más que decir y ella roja como un tomate, me di la vuelta para coger una toalla y me empecé a desvestir delante de sus ojos, ya que parecía que todavía no iba a entrar a las duchas.

Me desvestí lento y un poco provocativo y entonces escuché como el latido de su corazón aumentaba más y más, me he dado cuenta más de una vez que su corazón late muy deprisa cuando estoy cerca de ella, también tartamudea como boba, ¿será que la pongo nerviosa como ella a mi? Sin más demora me metí por fin en la ducha y ella también lo hizo, después de unos minutos oí como ella salía antes, así que yo hice lo mismo. Me vestí y peiné un poco mi cabello, ella ya estaba lista y nos dispusimos a ir a la cafetería. Una vez allí ella pidió un sándwich vegetal y yo no quise nada, nos sentamos en una mesa y me empezó a hablar.

-¿Te puedo preguntar qué es lo que te pasa?- preguntó directa al grano.

-¿Perdón?- quedé un poco sorprendida por su actitud agresiva.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa conmigo?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada- respondí secamente, esta sería una larga charla.

-¿Cómo que nada? Cuando estábamos en la azotea eras amable conmigo y al rato te vuelves desagradable. ¿Eso es nada?- frunció el ceño todavía más.

-Mira Nanoha, creo que será mejor que no seamos amigas- dije seriamente y ella se quedó en shock.

-¿Qué… dices?-iba a contestar cuando se recuperó del shock- ¡Eso deberías haberlo pensado antes ¿no crees?!- dijo bastante molesta.

-Nanoha… lo único que conseguiré es hacerte daño, es lo único que sé hacer…- dije en un susurro doloroso. Ella relajó su expresión- La verdad es que no sé qué me pasa contigo, quiero estar cerca de ti pero al mismo tiempo quiero alejarme.

-Fate, yo confió en ti y sé que no me harás ningún daño- me dijo sonriéndome tiernamente- Y por favor, no te alejes de mí- me pidió.

-Pero…- quise reprochar, pero me interrumpió.

-Nada de peros, solo quédate a mi lado, ¿sí?- ella me cogió una mano, lo que nos sorprendió a las dos pero por razones diferentes- Por cierto… siempre he querido preguntarte algo, ¿cómo es que siempre estás tan fría? Y también… tú no usas lentes de contacto ¿verdad?- negué, esto se está complicando. Me levanté de la silla.

-Algún día te lo contaré…- y me fui dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

POV NANOHA

Fate se fue dejándome con la palabra en la boca y la mano en el aire, pero por lo menos había conseguido arreglar una parte del problema, aunque también quiero que me dé respuestas a mis preguntas. El timbre tocó y tuve que volver a clase, el resto del día fue mejor, más agradable, Fate por lo menos me hablaba y todo estaba arreglado. Todos nos íbamos ya a nuestras casas, Hayate y Carim irían a ver como estaba Shamal y yo me despedí de ellas.

Ese día había llovido durante las últimas horas así que estaba todo encharcado, no quería llegar tan pronto a casa así que para hacer tiempo iba a leer un libro cuando sentí esa sensación de escalofrío otra vez recorriendo mi espalda. Me giré y me encontré con que era Fate que no me quitaba el ojo desde la otra punta del aparcamiento, "hacía tiempo ya que no me mirabas así Fate" pensé y no sé porque me puse alegre por esa mirada de color rojo que solo me miraba a mí. De repente oí el motor de un coche que venía hacia aquí, me di la vuelta para ver de quién se trataba cuando el coche por culpa de unos charcos, no pudo girar bien y se iba a estampar contra mi coche y yo, haciéndome a mi puré. Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe y lo que sentí fueron unos brazos cálidos y fuertes, abrí los ojos para ver de quién eran esos brazos y vi a Fate Testarossa como detenía con uno de sus brazos que sostenía mi cuerpo, el coche que se iba a empotrar contra nosotras. Después de que consiguió para el coche nos miramos las dos asombradas por lo que acababa de ocurrir, aunque ella se veía más bien asustada, si más me soltó y salió corriendo dejándome allí, todos mis compañeros se empezaron a arremolinar a mi alrededor por lo sucedido y me llevaron al médico junto con el chico que llevaba el coche.

-¡Hija, como te encuentras!- entró mi padre dando voces.

-Tranquilo Shiro, su hija está bien, no tiene trauma en la cabeza- dijo el médico.

-Gracias por todo doctor Testarossa- ¡¿ha dicho Testarossa?! ¿Este es el padre de Fate?

-No hay nada que agradecer, a ver Nanoha mira mi dedo- tal y como me pidió miré a su dedo mientras él me apuntaba a los ojos con una linterna- Bien, sentirás dolores de cabeza pero nada más.

Luego de eso, nos dirigíamos a nuestra casa y me encontré con que Fate y suponía que sus hermanos estaban allí también y pude escuchar algo de su conversación.

-Fate, ¿estás loca? No ves que nos pones a nosotros en peligro- decía un peliazul.

-No podía dejarla morir- dijo Fate enfadada.

-Chicos calmaos, así no arreglamos nada- dijo una chica de pelo naranja, que parece que se dio cuenta de mi presencia y todos me miraron.

-¿Puedes venir un momento?- miró a sus hermanos y todos se fueron, se dirigió hacia mí.

-Dime.

-¿Cómo apartaste el coche con tu mano?- pregunté sin rodeos.

-¿Te has golpeado la cabeza? Es imposible que pueda hacer eso- dijo ella.

-Ya, pero lo hiciste- dije perdiendo los nervios.

-¿No puedes simplemente agradecerme por salvarte?- siseó cerca de mi cara.

-¿Y tú no puedes responder a mis preguntas?- la reproché.

-Ya te dije que algún día te respondería a lo que tu quisieses, pero tendrás que esperar- finalizó la conversación.

-Gracias…- musité después de que se fuera.

Al rato vino mi padre diciendo que no íbamos ya a casa y que tenía que llamar a mamá para decirle que como me encontraba. Una vez que estuvimos en casa la llamé.

-¿¡Hija, estás bien, como te encuentras!?- me gritaba mi madre desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Me encuentro bien mamá, no me he hecho nada- oí un suspiro en la otra línea.

-Menos mal hija, no sabría qué hacer si te pasara algo- me decía angustiada.

-No hay porque preocuparse, estoy perfectamente.

Al cabo de unas horas más hablando con ella, mi padre hizo la cena y charlamos animadamente de todo y de nada, cuando terminé de lavar los platos me subí a mi cuarto y me tumbé en la cama, después del ajetreo del día de hoy me dormí en seguida pensando en que extraño suceso me pasará mañana.

NA: Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, dejen sus comentarios y criticas, si les gustó o no, en que puedo mejorar, y también os voy a decir que es la primera vez que escribo algo de lemon, asique si no les gusto lo siento mucho y lo haré mejor cuando toque la escena

Muchas gracias y hasta que nos leamos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Feliz 2014 a todos los leyentes que siguen este fic! Ya estamos de nuevo con otro capitulo que espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Quería agradecer y mencionar a las personas que comentaron en los capítulos anteriores: ****YuriLover24****, ComandanteKami-Sama, Nicoli 3, Guest, Hinata-sama, AnaMegurineHatsune y Hyilian-Knight. Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia que espero que os guste. Feliz nuevo año y nuevo capitulo!**

**Advretencia: **Rated M por contenido de escenas intimas explícitas entre mujeres y violencia.

Disclaimer: MSLN y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

Vampiros Testarossa

Capítulo 4: Leyendas.

Era otro día más en la vida de la cobriza que ya se preparaba para ir al instituto. Después de la pequeña charla que tuvo con Fate (más bien discusión), la dejó todavía más intrigada sobre los misterios que traía aquella chica. Ella quería respuestas, pero Fate parecía reacia a dárselas, por el momento. La cobriza notaba los cambios bruscos de actitud en la rubia cuando ésta se acercaba a ella, no entendía que es lo que ocurría, ni con ella ni consigo misma. Sentía sentimientos extraños hacia la chica, no sabría darle un nombre exacto porque también cambian bruscamente, a veces siente una extraña atracción hacia su persona pero otras tienes ganas de gritarle en la cara lo estúpida e idiota que era la rubia. Se sentía confusa y no sabía que pensar, no le gustaba sentirse de esa manera porque la hacía estar incómoda. Sinceramente Fate le hacía palpitar su corazón cálidamente, como si con ella se sintiera completa. También le hace palpitar muy rápido el corazón, tanto que le entra pánico que la rubia también pueda escucharlo.

Nanoha quería respuestas a sus preguntas y Fate se las daría sí o sí. Necesitaba aclarar sus ofuscados sentimientos y solo la rubia podría hacer tal cosa.

-¡Papá ya me marcho!- gritaba mientras salía por la puerta.

-¡No llegues tarde!- gritaba desde la cocina.

Después de cerrar la puerta tras de sí se subió al coche para dirigirse al instituto. Era otro día nublado como todos los anteriores, ya estaba echando de menos el sol de la ciudad de Uminari. Suspiró cansada mientras ya entraba por las puertas del aparcamiento aparcando al lado de donde se encontraba su grupo de amigas. Al parecer Shamal ya estaba recuperada y Hayate no hacía más que bromear sobre como se encontró a la pareja cuando llegó a su casa por la tarde.

-Awww, fue tan tierno, las dos desnudas bajo las sábanas de la cama de Shamal y Signum abrazándola protectoramente- sus ojos estaban iluminados de maldad. Signum solo podía sonrojarse y Shamal reír nerviosamente mientras que también se encontraba sonrojada.

-Por favor córtala ya- decía Carim rodando los ojos.

-Já, estás mosqueada porque creías que Signum y mi hermanita eran unas santas- le restregaba Hayate mientras le daba unos codazos en el costado a Carim hasta que Signum le dio un porrazo. La cobriza se sorprendió ya que Signum era muy reservada y tranquila.

-Será mejor que te calles si no quieres que te arreé otro porrazo- Signum hizo una mirada asesina que Hayate entendió perfectamente, se calló porque no quería morir tan joven.

-Ya, ya Signum, no hagas caso a esta hermana mía, es una desvergonzada- hacía cara de "no tiene remedio".

-Bueno Shamal, me alegro de que estés mejor- le dijo la cobriza guiñándole un ojo.

-Si, gracias por preocuparte Nanoha-chan- decía mientras abrazaba feliz a la cobriza, que le devolvió el gesto encantada.

Todas se disponían a entrar por las puertas del instituto entre bromas, risas y golpes por parte de Signum cuando alguien gritó llamando a la cobriza. Se volteó extrañada pero se alegró enseguida al ver que era su amigo Yuuno al que hacía unos días que no veía.

-¡Hola Nanoha!- venía corriendo a saludarla.

-¡Yuuno!, ¿cómo es que no estás en tu instituto?- lo miraba inquisitivamente.

-Jeje, bueno tenía un poco de tiempo y quise venir a ver como estabas- decía rascándose la nuca.

-Mou, no debes hacer eso. Estoy bien- lo abrazaba.

-¿Quién es Nanoha?- preguntó Hayate haciendo esa sonrisa gatuna.

-Chicas, él es Yuuno un viejo amigo- les informaba.

-Un placer chicas- se saludaron todos.

Después de ese encuentro con su amigo, Yuuno se fue a su instituto porque si no lo castigarían. Las chicas entraron a su instituto, la cobriza se sentía ansiosa porque no había visto a la rubia pasar, "¿llegará tarde?" se dijo así misma. Por los pasillos iba el grupo de amigas comentando las aburridas clases que les tocaban ese día y haciendo bromas por parte de Hayate que por desgracia para ella siempre la terminaban por dar un buen mamporro. Entraron al salón de clases y la cobriza se dio cuenta de que su compañera todavía no llegaba, el profesor ya entraba por la puerta cerrándola tras de sí, luego de un par de minutos se abrió con un gran estruendo.

-¡Perdone mi retraso profesor!- decía una rubia haciendo una reverencia en señal de disculpa.

-Entre señorita Testarossa, pero la próxima se queda en el pasillo- con un asentimiento de su parte se dirigió a su asiento.

Sus miradas conectaron mientras que la rubia iba a su asiento, la cobriza podía sentir el cálido latir de su corazón desbocado otra vez en su pecho, la rubia le sonrió y Nanoha se sonrojó correspondiendo torpemente la sonrisa.

POV NANOHA

Debe pensar que soy idiota, ayer la estaba reprochando por su actitud y hoy me sonrojo con solo verla sonreír, de verdad que Fate Testarossa solo consigue confundirme cada día un poco más. No sabía que mi corazón pudiera latir tan rápido con su sola presencia, ¿qué me estás haciendo Fate? Suspiré, supongo que solo puedo esperar a que ella me dé las respuestas que necesito, aunque no sé si podré ser paciente.

Ayer fue uno de los días en los que estaba más que confundida, mis cambios de actitud no eran normales, todo por ella. Por ejemplo, cuando nos quedamos a solas en los vestuarios mientras yo me cambiaba ella tan solo miraba mi cuerpo, no sabía que pasaba por su cabeza pero de seguro que no era nada bueno pues tenía un brillo depredador en los ojos. También cuando me puse de pareja con ella en los estiramientos, no sé cuando mis manos empezaron a recorrer con descaro su esbelta figura, no era consciente de mis propias acciones. Después en las duchas, cuando otra vez estábamos las dos solas, yo estando en toalla mientras que ella miraba lujuriosamente mi cuerpo de arriba abajo sin ningún reparo, aunque tampoco es que pudiera reprocharle que no lo hiciera ya que yo toqué el suyo. Y cuando me salvó del coche tampoco quiso decirme como logró apartarlo, fue entonces cuando recordé sus palabras: "Algún día te responderé a lo que tú quieras". ¿Pero porque no ahora? ¿Qué era lo que Fate ocultaba con tanto recelo? Sin duda quería averiguarlo y haría lo que fuera para que me lo contara todo.

La primera hora pasó rápido, hablaba a veces con Fate y otras simplemente me dedicaba a mirar por la ventana perdiéndome en mi océano de pensamientos. Tocaba historia, tenía la intención de poner la misma atención que en la clase anterior, es decir, ninguna pero por razones del destino el profesor me preguntó sobre lo que habíamos dado el día anterior para repasar. Me puse de pie a regañadientes, Fate me miró preocupada y yo tan solo le sonreí diciéndole un mensaje mudo.

-Señorita Takamachi-san ¿podría hacernos un repaso a todos sobre lo que dimos ayer?- dijo él con aires de superioridad.

Sin duda este era el profesor que peor me caía pero por suerte historia era una asignatura que se me daba bastante bien. Expliqué todo con el mínimo detalle, el profesor cambió su expresión de victoria a una enfadada aunque no dejó que se notara y solo pudo felicitarme por tan buen trabajo con una mueca de fastidio en su rostro.

-Buen trabajo Takamachi-san- volvió su vista al libro para explicar.

Me senté de nuevo, sentí su mirada en mí y me giré. Se veía un poco sorprendida pero luego sonrió, yo la imité.

-Pensé que volverías a necesitar mi ayuda- me dijo burlonamente, yo me hice la ofendida.

-Mph- bufé- ¿Te crees que eres el príncipe que salvó a la princesa de las garras del malo o que?- le dije socarronamente. Ella me enseñó una sonrisa sugerente.

-Mmm, si tú eres la princesa, yo soy tu príncipe- de acuerdo, eso me sacó un fuerte sonrojo. Me ha devuelto la broma además con intereses.

Pasamos la clase molestándonos entre nosotras aunque nos llevamos unas cuantas reprimendas del profesor pero nos dio igual. A pesar de que yo también me burlaba a su costa solo ella conseguía un sonrojo de mi parte. Esta rubia del demonio me las devolvía todas con creces así que me di por vencida cuando la clase finalizó. Hoy también tocaba educación física, así que fuimos todas al vestuario con la pequeña diferencia de que esta vez si esperé a Fate junto con mi grupo de amigas, cosa que me extrañó porque por lo que me contó Hayate el primer día, casi ninguna de ellas se acercaba a Fate. Después de cambiarnos y de que Hayate me sacará un gran sonrojo por decir cosas como 'Testarossa es la sensualidad en persona o deja de mirar a Testarossa que la vas a desgastar' el profesor dijo que nos pusiéramos en parejas otra vez, por azares del destino me puse hoy también con Fate y Hayate no paraba de decir burradas haciendo que Fate tan solo riera mientras yo me sonrojaba cada vez más.

-Tu amiga Hayate-san de verdad es toda una escandalosa- decía mientras intentaba ocultar su risa.

-No l-lo sabes t-tú bien- solo quería salir corriendo de allí para que se me pasara esta vergüenza.

-¡Bien chicos, hoy practicaremos las inmovilizaciones de judo! ¡Después quiero un trabajo escrito a mano en parejas y lo quiero para la semana que viene!- gritó el profesor para que se le oyera bien en el gran gimnasio.

"Genial" pensé, acaso no había otro deporte con menos contacto corporal. Mientras maldecía al destino el porque me torturaba de manera tan cruel Fate habló interrumpiendo así mi debate interno.

-Túmbate en la colchoneta Nanoha- hice lo pedido mientras Fate se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mi vientre bajo. Notaba como me empezaba a sonrojar por la posición en la que nos encontrábamos, Fate en tanto estaba atenta de lo que el profesor explicaba para poder luego realizarlo nosotras, entonces me miró intensamente y volvió a hablar- Tú no tienes que hacer mucho, solo estate tumbada y no te muevas.

Ella se movió de la posición en la que se encontraba para ponerse en cuatro sobre mí. De acuerdo, esto empezaba a ser demasiado vergonzoso para mí, mi imaginación volaba al ver los ojos rojos encima de mí. Me sentía tan vulnerable debajo suya que por un momento me olvidé de que estábamos en medio de clase y sentí miedo de lo que pudiera hacerme, pues volvía a tener ese brillo depredador en los ojos. Colocó una pierna entre las mías, más arriba de lo que debía. Esta vez, en vez de tener miedo lo que sentía era un ardor en mi cuerpo, sus ojos parecían que me desnudaban con la mirada y eso solo hacía crecer mi enfebrecimiento. Entonces comprendí que estaba completamente excitada, tener a Fate encima de mí en una posición tan prometedora hizo que mi deseo creciera, más lo hizo cuando la rubia bajaba su rostro y pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de mi cuello. Mis respiraciones se volvían más dificultosas, el latir de mi corazón desbocado y el palpitar de entre mis piernas hizo que me avergonzara por si Fate descubría en las condiciones que me encontraba. Luego noté una fuerte presión en el cuello haciéndome soltar un quejido e hizo que me despertará de mi ensimismamiento dándome cuenta que todavía me encontraba en clase. Entonces un susurro en mi oído por parte de Fate hizo que mi cuerpo temblara.

-¿En que estás pensando Na-no-ha? Todo tu cuerpo está muy caliente- me susurraba sensual. A estas alturas podía sentir todo su cuerpo completamente pegado al mío, nuestras piernas enredadas entre sí, nuestras caderas ligeramente presionadas, nuestros pechos frotándose juntos y su aliento revoloteando en mi oído, todo eso casi consigue que gimiera de no ser porque aún me quedaba un poco de razón y pude contenerme.

-N-no es-estaba p-pensando en n-nada- dije atropelladamente.

-Ya, en nada. No sabe mentir princesa- se separó de mí haciendo que el frío golpeara mi cuerpo.

La clase pasó lenta y tortuosamente hasta que tocó el timbre indicando el final del infierno por el que estaba pasando. Tendría que darme una ducha fría para que se me pasara la excitación que sentía en ese momento. El tan solo recordar como Fate se movía encima de mi cuerpo hacía que me recalentara otra vez, podía notar cada curva de la rubia y ahora las tenía grabadas a fuego en mi mente. Algo que sin duda no olvidaría nunca aunque solo me torturara de esa manera. Sin más me desvestí y entre a ducharme con el agua congelada, luego iría a la cafetería con mis amigas.

POV FATE

Sin duda estoy muy orgullosa de mi capacidad para poder resistirme al cuerpo de Nanoha, porque esta vez no me lo ha puesto nada fácil. Mi sentido del tacto es más sensible que el de cualquiera, podía notar perfectamente el palpitar y el calor en la piel de Nanoha, también el constante subir y bajar de su pecho por las rápidas respiraciones, su cálido aliento en mi oreja. Pensé que en cualquier momento su corazón se saldría de su lugar. Me sentí realmente complacida por ver esas reacciones en su cuerpo, así que quise provocarla un poco más. Durante toda la clase me dediqué a mirarla con intensidad y a moverme con agilidad por su cuerpo, como si ya lo conociera, como si lo hubiera explorado con anterioridad. Sabía que poco a poco también me estaba perdiendo a mi misma así como mi capacidad para razonar con claridad, pero por suerte el timbre sonó antes dándome tiempo para poder relajar mi cuerpo encendido.

Me fui a las duchas para relajarme, pero sobre todo para bajar la temperatura de mi acalorado cuerpo. De verdad, no podía comprender el como me podía atraer tanto esta joven, hace que me sienta extraña, a pesar de que no puedo leerle la mente como a los demás no me es muy difícil adivinar lo que pensaba cuando estaba encima de ella. Solté una pequeña risilla, se veía bastante adorable con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas y los ojos cristalinos aunque al principio parecía un poco asustada, después ya no había un atisbo de miedo en sus ojos si no un enorme placer. Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por su mente y sonreí interiormente. Después de esa ducha relajante salí para dirigirme hacía la cafetería para estar un rato con mis hermanos. Al parecer mi hermano Chrono se mosqueó mucho cuando se enteró de que salvé a la cobriza porque expuse mi fuerza sobrenatural ante ella. Pero ¿que otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Dejarla morir? Desde luego que no, no podría perdonármelo nunca. Por alguna extraña razón me sentía muy protectora con ella. Me dirigí a la cafetería para encontrarme con mis hermanos que ya estaban sentados y conversando, cuando llegué Chrono cambió su expresión a una más seria, miré a Amy que solo me sonrió apenada, yo suspiré derrotada y me senté.

-¿Vas a seguir enojado conmigo?- le pregunté.

-No estoy enojado Fate, es solo que no tenías que haber hecho eso en público- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Y que esperabas, que me quedará mirando como ese coche la iba a matar?- dije mientras fruncía el ceño- ¿Qué esperara a ver como todos sus órganos se esparcían por el suelo?- levanté un poco más la voz- ¿Eso es lo querías que hiciera?- le terminé reprochando en su cara.

-No- dijo sintiéndose culpable.

-¿Entonces que Chrono?- él tan solo calló. Bufé y me levanté para no empezar una pelea con mi obstinado hermano. Tea quiso decir algo pero Subaru no la dejó, me dejaron marchar entonces.

Cuando iba a salir por la puerta me di la vuelta por instinto, reconociendo el aroma de la sangre de Nanoha, efectivamente estaba en la barra pidiendo seguramente su típica ensalada y un sándwich vegetal. Me acerqué a ella que no se dio cuenta hasta que se le cayó su fruta y yo la recogí a tiempo gracias a mis rápidos reflejos. Dio un respingo al ver que era yo y se sonrojó notablemente.

-Gracias…- musitó mientras bajaba la cabeza- Q-quería hablar c-contigo- dijo levantando la cabeza para mirar mis ojos.

-¡Eh Nanoha!- gritaba Hayate-san desde su mesa- ¿Qué vas a hacer al final, vas a venir con nosotras o no?- miraba atentamente a lo que iba a responder mi compañera cobriza.

-Eh… Claro, contad conmigo- decía un poco dudosa.

-Entonces ven rápido y terminamos de decidir todo- decía Carim-san que de repente recibió un codazo por parte de Hayate-san. Oí lo que su mente pervertida pensaba, tan solo pude reírme y mover mi cabeza en negación- Oye Hayate eso duele- decía sobándose su costado.

-Cállate, ¿no ves que le estropeas el momento a Nanoha?- le susurraba al oído. Por otra parte las otras dos chicas que estaban con ellas solo suspiraban en derrota.

-Oh- Carim-san me miró y luego se puso a cuchichear y reír con Hayate-san.

Miré a Nanoha que estaba todavía más roja que antes. De seguro luego mataría a sus dos amigas.

-¿Adonde vais a ir?- pareció salir de su ensimismamiento.

-Tenemos pensado ir a la playa, ellas quieren hacer surf- dijo mirándolas.

-¿Tú no vas a hacer surf también?- pregunté curiosa.

-No, no que va, yo solo voy a acompañarlas- decía moviendo sus manos delante de ella- ¿Quieres venir?- me invitó con un lindo sonrojo adornando su cara.

-No puedo, lo siento- le dije apenada. No podía acercarme a ese territorio. Ella hizo una cara triste y preferí cambiar de tema- ¿Qué es eso de lo que querías hablarme?- otra vez se le subieron los colores a la cara.

-V-verás, l-lo que p-pasó en g-gimnasia quería p-pedirte d-disculpas- decía mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

-¿Era eso?- me sentí audaz y me acerqué peligrosamente a su rostro. Ya podía oír el latir desbocado de su corazón.

-S-sí- dijo mientras me acercaba un poco más a su rostro.

-Pues yo no lo siento- me alejé de su cara con una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿Eh?- ella quedó aturdida.

-Que. yo. no. lo. siento.- le volví a repetir, ella captó la indirecta y se sonrojó otra vez violentamente.

Sin duda le daría una taquicardia, el ritmo de su corazón no era normal. La cogí de la mano para que me siguiera y me la llevé al baño. Estando allí le eché agua en la cara para que el color carmín de su cara volviera a su tono normal. Cuando pareció volver en sí me preguntó que hacíamos en el baño. Sonreí divertida, ¿en serio no se acordaba?

-¿Cuándo me has llevado al baño?- preguntó desorientada.

-Demonios, si que eres extraña. Tu sonrojo superaba los límites y te traje aquí para que te calmaras un poco- le dije riéndome.

-¿De verdad crees que estando aquí sola contigo me calmaría?- cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho ya era tarde, en un intento por remediarlo se tapó la boca con sus manos- Q-quería d-decir que…- se volvió a callar cuando la arrinconé contra la pared.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa?- a pesar de que ya lo sabía quería oírlo de sus labios.

POV NANOHA

Estaba en un verdadero aprieto, ¿es que no podía mantener mi bocota cerrada? Por culpa de eso ahora Fate me tenía arrinconada contra una pared y su propio cuerpo. Esto no era bueno para mí, volvía a tener su cuerpo tan cerca del mío que me estaba volviendo loca. No sabía que responder a la pregunta que me hizo, era obvio que me ponía nerviosa pero no quería aceptarlo delante de nadie, menos delante de la misma Fate.

-No- respondí, sentía mi cuerpo como un flan.

-¿Seguro que no? ¿Verdad que te dije que no sabías mentir princesa?- maldije por lo bajo, me tenía completamente atrapada. Entonces oí las voces de Hayate y Shamal que venían hacía acá.

-Hayate, ¿estás seguras de que Nanoha-chan se fue en esta dirección?- decía Shamal.

-Segura, me apuesto lo que queráis a que está aquí- se abría la puerta. Fate se separó rápidamente de mí y salió casi corriendo del lugar.

-Perdonad- decía apresurada.

-Oh- decía Hayate sorprendida, después me miró con su típica sonrisa- ¿Interrumpimos algo Nanoha?- decía subiendo y bajando sus cejas.

-Vaya que no pierdes el tiempo- la apoyó Carim, después se echaron a reír.

-Vamos cuéntanos, ¿que habéis hecho?- decía Hayate poniéndose a mi lado.

-Cuenta, cuenta- volvió a apoyar Carim también poniéndose a mi otro lado.

- No seáis pervertidas, lo que hayan hecho aquí, aquí se queda- decía Signum con cara de sabio.

-Claaaro, como tu con Shamal, ¿verdad Signum?- cantaba Hayate.

-¡Hayate-chan!- gritaba su hermana roja hasta las orejas, igual que Signum que crujió sus dedos mientras Hayate se disponía a correr por su vida- Por dios, ¿de dónde ha sacado esa perversión que tiene?- decía una derrotada Shamal.

-Nyahahaha- reí nerviosa- Quién sabe- dije intentando evadir el tema. El timbre sonó para mi alivio y nos dirigimos a nuestro salón.

Después de que Hayate y Signum dieran una vuelta completa al instituto por fin entraron a clase, casi media hora más tarde por cierto. Hayate tenía un buen chichón en la cabeza y Signum tenía una pequeña sonrisa de vencedora. Mi compañera se dedicó a su antiguo oficio de mirarme durante toda la clase, cosa que me incomodó mucho después de lo que casi pasa entre nosotras. Sabía que no solo nos daríamos un par de besos después del primero, sabiendo que mi cuerpo estaba en llamas en esos momentos, escuchar la voz de Hayate en ese momento fue como un balde de agua fría que consiguió despertarme y salvarme también de responder a esa pregunta. Yo también era muy obstinada, si ella no iba a responder a mis preguntas yo tampoco respondería a las suyas.

Las siguientes clases pasaron terriblemente lentas y Fate no ayudaba mucho tampoco. En esos momentos estaba un poco intimidada por la fuerte mirada que me dedicaba mi compañera, con el pasar de los minutos cada vez estaba más nerviosa, tenía sudores fríos y miraba a todos lados menos a ella. Ya no sabía como mirarle a la cara, no después de todas las cosas que nos han pasado, pero la pregunta que me ha estado rondando en la cabeza es: ¿Se sentirá de la misma manera que yo? Es decir, no creo que vaya aprisionando a todas las chicas contra la primera pared que tiene cerca. ¿No, verdad? No cabe duda de que Fate es una persona muy atractiva y de seguro a tenido muchas parejas, pero Hayate me contó que en este instituto todas las declaraciones que le han hecho no había aceptado ninguna y que según ella, ningún chico o chica es suficientemente bueno para la rubia. Entonces ¿por qué se comporta así conmigo?, es la pregunta que me descoloca y hace que todo esté fuera de lugar. Después de intentar aclarar la marejada de pensamientos que tenía en la cabeza me despedí lo más rápida y escuetamente de la rubia y me fui con mis amigas para planear lo de esta tarde.

-Bien chicas, quedaremos a las 17:00, ¡seguro que habrá unas olas enormes!- decía entusiasmada Hayate haciendo gestos exagerados con las manos.

-¿Cómo podéis meteros en el mar con el frío que hace?- dije sorprendida por su entusiasmo.

-Desde luego Nanoha-chan y yo nos quedaremos en los coches observándoos- decía Shamal.

-Que aburridas- decía Carim poniendo mala cara- algún día tendréis que probarlo, ¡es genial!- gritaba imitando que estaba montada en una tabla.

-¿De verdad que no quieres Shamal?- dijo Signum cogiéndole la mano- Yo te enseñaría- le susurraba cerca de los labios.

-Me conformaré con solo mirarte- pasaba sus brazos por su cuello- Solo no te hagas daño, ¿de acuerdo?- finalizó acortando la distancia entre las dos, juntando sus labios en un beso casto y puro.

A veces me gustaría ser besada también de esa forma tan tierna. Es verdad que el primer día que me presentó Hayate a sus amigas me sorprendí de que fueran una pareja, pero con lo que ella me explicó y con lo que mis propios ojos presencian, noto que las dos comparten un amor verdadero y se aman con locura, me apuesto lo que sea a que Signum daría la vida por Shamal y viceversa. Cuando se miran a los ojos se ve que se profesan un gran amor mutuo, de verdad que me alegra, pero a veces, solo a veces siento envidia porque yo también quiero en mi vida una persona que me ame tanto como se aman ellas.

* * *

Tal como todas acordaron, a las 17:00 estaban ya en la playa de Midchilda poniéndose cada una su traje para surfear. Hayate estaba que no cabía en sí misma de gozo que sentía y Carim no se quedaba atrás, Signum estaba con su semblante sereno como era habitual. Hacía meses que no montaban en una tabla, estaban entusiasmadas (unas más que otras). Nanoha y Shamal se quedaban en los coches observando de lejos a las chicas que se estaban ya metiendo en el agua.

-¡Wooow!, menudas olas ¿eh Carim?- gritaba para que su compañera la oyera.

-Y que lo digas Hayate- vino una ola y se subió en la cresta para surfearla, después calló al agua.

-Eh chicas, tranquilizaos un poco, el agua está muy turbulenta así que no os despistéis mucho- decía seria la pelirrosa.

-Sí, sí- le restaba importancia la más pequeña- ¡Carim, te echo una competición! Quien más dure encima de la ola gana- decía con los ojos brillándole.

-Acepto- decía retadoramente- Luego no vengas llorando si pierdes Ya-ga-mi- dijo donde más le dolía a la castaña.

Así, se dispusieron como dos leonas a conseguir la victoria. La pelirrosa tan solo suspiró porque sabía que de nada servía advertirles que tuvieran cuidado. Las otras dos adolescentes que esperaban en los coches se sonrieron diciendo que no tenían remedio cuando se trataba de competiciones entre ellas. Al final ganó Carim y tal como había dicho ella Hayate lloriqueaba y maldecía a la rubia diciendo que era una tramposa.

-Ya Hayate, deja de hacer berrinches que pareces una niña pequeña- se molestaba la rubia de ojos azules.

-¡No es justo!- lloriqueaba más fuerte- ¡Onee-chan!- se fue corriendo a los brazos de su hermana que la recibió gustosamente.

-No llores Hayate- le acariciaba sus cabellos húmedos- Shhh, tranquila.

-De verdad que no tienes remedio- decía Signum.

La cobriza sonrió en acuerdo con lo que Signum dijo.

-Tú lo que estás es celosa de que sea a mí a quien le está dando mimos Shamal- decía sacándole la lengua.

-Tú... pequeña mocosa- decía apretando los puños y cerrando los ojos para tranquilizarse.

-Signum calma- intentaba tranquilizar Shamal.

Después de un rato se fueron todas a dar un paseo por la orilla de la playa encontrándose otra vez con el amigo rubio de la cobriza.

-Yuuno, ¿que haces por aquí?- preguntaba Nanoha.

-Eso debería de preguntártelo yo, tú estas en mi territorio- decía divertido Yuuno- Buenas tardes chicas- hacía una reverencia a las demás amigas.

-Bueno Nanoha, nosotras nos adelantamos- decía Hayate agarrando del brazo a Carim e instaba a las otras dos que los dejaran solos- Nos vemos luego- y salieron corriendo las cuatro.

-Ven, demos un paseo- pedía el chico.

-Claro, vamos- accedió ella sin ningún reparo.

Durante un largo rato hablaron de como les iba las cosas en su día a día, hacían alguna que otra broma hasta que Yuuno sacó un tema que a la cobriza sorprendió.

-He oído rumores de que te juntas mucho con los Testarossa, ¿es cierto?- dijo un poco molesto.

-Sí... en realidad solo con Fate, de hecho la había invitado a que viniera hoy pero me dijo que no podía- decía apenada Nanoha.

-Los Testarossa no pueden venir aquí- decía frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué no?- preguntaba extrañada.

-Es por una antigua leyenda de la tribu que me contó mi abuelo- la cobriza estaba realmente interesada en eso.

-Cuéntamela- casi le exigió.

-Verás, hace mucho tiempo, los de la tribu cogieron a los Testarossa cazando en nuestro territorio. Para proteger nuestro clan y todos lo que formaban parte de él, los Testarossa y mi abuelo hicieron un acuerdo. Era que si volvían a pisar nuestras tierras los mataríamos sin ningún miramiento. Por cierto sabías que nuestra tribu descendía de los lobos?- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-¿De los lobos?- preguntaba extrañada- ¿Y la familia Testarossa de que desciende?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-Eso no lo sé- admitió el joven- Solo sé que los llaman los pálidos.

-¿Por qué los pálidos?- él movió los hombros hacia arriba diciendo que desconocía el dato- De todas maneras le queda bien el nombre- reía la cobriza recordando que Fate en verdad era de tez blanca, al igual que sus hermanos.

-Será mejor que no te acerques demasiado Nanoha, no me dan buena espina esos tipos- decía muy serio.

-Lo siento Yuuno, pero yo puedo juntarme con quién me apetezca- se enfadó ella.

Justo cuando iba a reprocharle el rubio se encontraron con que el grupo de amigas se dirigía hacia ellos. Dejarían esa conversación para otro día. El chico se despidió cortésmente de ellas y se fue con unos amigos que se encontró por el camino.

Las chicas se quedaron un rato más en la playa hasta que decidieron que ya era muy tarde y se dirigieron cada una a su casa. Por otro lado Nanoha se quedó pensando en porque Yuuno le pidió tal cosa, es verdad que parecían un poco fríos, pero por lo que había podido observar de Fate era una adolescente como cualquier otro.

Cada vez entendía menos.

* * *

Fate se encontraba tumbada en la cama de su habitación mirando el techo. Su hermano seguía sin hablarle y ella no podía explicarse porque se sentía de esa forma. A pesar de que intentaba alejarse de cierta cobriza, siempre terminaba en alguna situación con ella. Especialmente ese día se sentía ajena a sí misma, no entendía como había estado a punto de robarle un beso a Nanoha. Por no decir que ella se encontraba en éxtasis cuando la arrinconó contra la pared del baño. Se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien que cuando oyó las voces de las amigas de la pelirroja tuvo que salir corriendo puesto que estaba muy excitada y sentía la cara roja, tenía que calmarse como fuera y se dio una vuelta por los jardines del instituto para sentir el aire fresco rozar con su cara. Ella misma sabía que no podría controlarse por mucho tiempo más, pero si perdía el control Nanoha sería la lastimada. Es por eso que tenía miedo, quería alejarse de ella pero era tan fuerte la atracción que sentía que ni su fuerza de voluntad podía hacer que se mantuviera alejada.

Para despejarse un poco de tantas emociones que sentía se fue a dar un paseo con el coche.

-Me voy a dar un paseo, volveré tarde- le gritaba a su familia.

-Que no sea muy tarde cariño- decía su madre desde el salón.

-De acuerdo- cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

La cobriza caminaba por las calles oscuras, cuando la dejaron sus amigas en la puerta de su casa decidió que iría a visitar una biblioteca para averiguar más sobre esa leyenda que Yuuno le había contado horas atrás. Se iba metiendo por callejuelas oscuras para atajar y llegar antes a su destino. Miraba de vez en cuando para atrás, ya que sus amigas le comentaron una vez que las calles oscuras de Midchilda eran peligrosas. A veces oía risas y pasos de gente, entonces ella apresuraba los suyos, estaba empezando a sentir un poco de miedo. Cuando por fin llegó a la biblioteca que buscaba (recomendada por Yuuno antes de que se marchara) entró para comprar los que buscaba. Se sorprendió por la decoración de ésta, sin duda no era una biblioteca normal y corriente. El dependiente vestía como el padre del rubio, ahora todo encajaba, la cobriza suponía que era algún familiar de la tribu de Clyde. Nanoha miraba curiosa por los estantes buscando el título del libro que quería comprar pero como no lo encontraba le preguntó al dependiente.

-Perdone busco un libro llamado Leyendas Quileutes- le comentó.

-Espera un momento- fue a buscar el libro- Aquí tienes- se lo entregó.

-Muchas gracias- decía mientras pagaba- Hasta luego- se despedía.

-Vuelva pronto.

Caminaba de camino a casa por las callejuelas apenas iluminadas cuando entró en acción su mala suerte, un grupo de chavales, seguramente ebrios se encontraban al final de la calle y por desgracia la vieron. Nanoha dio media vuelta para buscar otro camino pero ellos la perseguían, le decían comentarios poco agradables hasta que en un aparcamiento cercano la rodearon. No tenía escapatoria.

-Eh morena, ¿por qué tanta prisa?- decía uno mirándola lascivamente.

-Déjame en paz- dijo tajante la cobriza.

-Uuuh, tiene carácter- decía otro mientras se acercaba.

-No hace falta que seas tan agresiva nena- invadía el espacio personal de la chica.

-Vamos, vente con nosotros a pasar un buen rato- le tocaba el trasero- Wow, tiene un buen culo la niña- estaba teniendo una erección mientras se lo tocaba.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima!- levantó la mano para asestarle una cachetada.

Justo cuando le iba a dar el golpe se oyó un derrape y luego apareció un coche. Nanoha lo reconoció enseguida, todavía no se lo creía que ella estuviera allí. Los chicos se asustaron porque el coche no frenaba y se dirigía hacía ellos, haciendo amagos de que los golpearía. Entonces se abrió la puerta del coche dando paso a una rubia enfurecida.

-Eh tú!- le gritó uno- ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! Casi nos atropellas- se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

-Métete en el coche- fue lo único que le dijo a la cobriza.

-¿Tú que harás?- preguntaba temiendo de que se metiera en una pelea.

-Dije que te metas en el coche Nanoha- fruncía cada vez más el ceño. La cobriza asintió todavía preocupada y se metió en el coche.

-¡Te estoy hablando! ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para robarnos nuestro juguete?- le decía amenazadoramente.

Tan solo bastó una mirada de la rubia para que se detuviera en seco, todos los demás que estaban formando jaleo de repente se callaron. Fate se acercó un poco más a ellos, éstos retrocedieron sintiendo miedo por ver esa mirada gélida de la chica que no dudaría en matarlos. Fue entonces que salieron corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas. Fate aún enfadada después de asegurarse de que esos imbéciles no volverían se metió en el coche.

-¡¿Podrías por favor distraerme durante un rato?!- decía la rubia apretando los dientes haciéndolos crujir- Si no lo haces volveré para arrancarles la cabeza a esos malnacidos.

-¿Eh? Distraerte porque?- decía confundida la cobriza.

-¡No sabes que cosas repulsivas estaban pensando hacerte esos asquerosos!- decía alterada.

-¿Y tú sí?- preguntó.

-Sí, les leí la mente- estaba claro que Fate no estaba en sus cabales- Por favor distráeme para que no dé marcha atrás- se impacientaba.

-De acuerdo, tranquilízate- por supuesto la cobriza había oído perfectamente la primera parte de la frase, pero se preocuparía más tarde de eso, lo primero era tranquilizar a su acompañante- Pondré la radio ¿está bien?- la rubia asintió- Bien te contaré que hemos hecho en la playa esta tarde.

Pasado un tiempo largo, después de que le contará que había hecho durante la tarde la rubia pareció calmarse, entonces Nanoha se dio cuenta que estaba en el coche de Fate, con Fate, a solas. Se empezó a poner nerviosa y a recordar lo que había pasado en el instituto con su rubia compañera. Fate habló con voz suave sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Has cenado Nanoha?- preguntó apartando la vista de la carretera.

-No.

-Entonces te invito a cenar, hay un restaurante cerca de aquí- giraba por una calle.

-Por cierto... como sabías que estaba aquí- Fate se tensó un poco.

-Supongo que fue el destino- bromeó ella- Y menos mal que te he encontrado a tiempo porque si no...- apretó su mandíbula.

-Sí, menos mal. Gracias Fate- casi susurró Nanoha que ya se encontraba sonrojándose.

No hablaron más hasta que llegaron al restaurante, salieron del coche para entrar y pidieron una mesa. Nanoha pidió algo sencillo mientras que la rubia no quiso pedir nada. Solo se miraban entre ellas hasta que el plato de Nanoha fue puesto en la mesa.

-¿De verdad que no vas a comer nada?- le insistía la cobriza.

-No tengo hambre- dijo simplemente. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio pero Nanoha lo rompió.

-¿Puedes explicarme eso que dijiste antes?- dejaba el tenedor a un lado.

-No sé a que te refieres- le contestó con una sonrisa.

-Eso de que les leíste la mente- a la rubia se le borró la sonrisa.

-Dije que algún día te respondería a tus preguntas- suspiró derrotada- Solo hoy haré una excepción- la cobriza asintió animada.

-Entonces explícame.

-Puedo leer las mentes ajenas y saber que es lo que están pensando. Es un Don que me fue concedido- Nanoha tenía la mandíbula desencajada, la rubia suspiró otra vez. Miró a los demás comensales y le iba diciendo a Nanoha lo que pensaba cada uno- Ese hombre de allí piensa en sus negocios, esa mujer del otro lado piensa en que debe bajar de peso, el hombre a su lado en sexo, ese otro de allí en dinero- iba señalando a cada uno, Nanoha los iba repasando con la mirada- Puedo saber que es lo que piensan todas las personas de este lugar menos una- Nanoha volteó a verla- Eres tú, mi querida Nanoha.

-¿Y-yo?- decía señalándose a si misma.

-Así es- miró a Nanoha intensamente- Puedo leer todas las mentes, pero cuando lo intento con la tuya vacío, es lo único que encuentro- miró hacía otro lado- Es bastante frustrante ¿sabes?- puso mala cara.

-No se equivocaban en el instituto cuando decían que eras rara- se rió.

-Oye no es gracioso- puso peor cara.

-Jajaja lo siento, lo siento- juntaba sus manos delante para pedir disculpas.

Su velada fue bastante agradable, las dos hablaban animadamente comentando las cosas que habían hecho durante el día, conociéndose un poco más cada una (sin contar nada relevante). Nanoha no hizo las preguntas que tanto temía Fate y se lo agradeció enormemente. Por otra parte la cobriza también se sentía completa por poder hablar tan abiertamente con Fate, se olvidó completamente de los pensamientos que la hacían ponerse nerviosa y se concentró solamente en disfrutar de la cena con Fate. Más tarde la rubia pagó la cuenta después de muchos reproches de parte de la cobriza ya que solo había comido ella, la acompañó con su coche hasta la casa de la más pequeña. Ya en la puerta de su casa.

-Etto... muchas gracias por todo lo de hoy Fate- decía sonrojándose.

-Cuando usted quiera mi princesa la invito otra vez- dijo haciéndole una reverencia y luego le guiñó un ojo.

-Mou, te he dicho muchas veces que no hagas eso- le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

-No puedo evitarlo, Nanoha se ve muy linda cuando se sonroja- la cobriza se sonrojó violentamente.

-G-gracias...- agachó la cabeza- Nos vemos mañana- poniéndose de puntillas le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia. Para evitarse más vergüenza entró en casa corriendo.

-Hasta... luego- quedó embobada mirando la puerta que había sido cerrada.

Nanoha por otra parte, se quedó apoyada contra la puerta un rato para tranquilizar a su pobre corazón que latía como loco. Cuando se hubo calmado subió directamente a su cuarto para darse una ducha y relajar todas las emociones que sentía. Fate todavía al otro lado de la puerta se llevo la mano a la mejilla que había sido besada y pensó "Qué labios más suaves y cálidos" como si fuera un robot se fue a su coche para regresar a casa, su madre seguramente estaría preguntándose donde se encontraba su hija.

* * *

En casa de la familia Testarossa se encontraban reunidos padre e hijo en el despacho del primero.

-Hijo, entiendo como te sientes, pero entiende también a tu hermana- intentaba razonar Marco con su hijo.

-La entiendo padre, pero no puede exponerse así como si nada. No somos normales, es lo que quiero que entienda- decía él, terco como siempre.

-Ponte en su lugar, si hubiera sido Amy en vez de Nanoha, ¿que hubieras hecho tú hijo?- le preguntó seriamente- ¿La dejarías morir delante de tus ojos, sabiendo que pudiste hacer algo para evitarlo? ¿Podrías vivir con la culpa comiéndote por dentro?

-Yo... La hubiera salvado, aunque me tuviera que exponer ante el mismísimo Dios- su padre sonrió, Chrono por fin entró en razón.

-Veo que ya entraste en razón de que no podía dejarla morir.

-Padre, ¿crees que Fate... sienta algo por Nanoha?- preguntó dudoso Chrono.

-No lo sé Chrono, eso solo lo sabrá Fate- los dos se quedaron en silencio. Ambos tenían una corazonada de que así era y no les desagradaba, tal y como habían hecho Chrono y Tea de enamorarse, Fate tenía el mismo derecho. Era verdad que desde que se enteraron de Nanoha Takamachi, la actitud de Fate había cambiado notablemente. Su padre no pudo investigar mucho sobre ella, así que dejaría con el pasar del tiempo que las preguntas sobre la joven Takamachi se aclararan solas.

* * *

**NA**: Y aquí termina el capítulo de hoy, espero con ansias sus comentarios. Dejenme sus opiniones y diganme en que puedo mejorar para así hacer el siguiente capitulo más interesante. Gracias a todos los que siguen este fic, un abrazo muy fuerte.

Hasta que nos leamos!


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Que tal? Os va gustando un poco más esta historia? Como sea, espero que sigáis leyendo y comentando, así como dar follow y FAV. Gracias a todos por los reviews anteriores, espero que os hayan traído muchas cosas los reyes y que hayáis sido buenos. Quería hacer unas aclaraciones antes de empezar con el capitulo: Subaru (novia de Teana) y Amy (novia de Chrono) son también vampiros, fueron mordidas por sus parejas para tener una relación normal entre vampiros y también ayudan a la familia Testarossa cuando requieren de su ayuda pero no viven con ellos. Espero que esté todo aclarado, ahora el capítulo de hoy. **

**Advertencia: **ratedM por relaciones sexuales explicitas entre mujeres y violencia.

Disclaimer: MSLN y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Vampiros Testarossa

Capítulo 5: Descubierto.

Era una mañana de un día tranquilo en el embarcadero de Midchilda, o al menos eso es lo que parecía. Un hombre, de mediana edad, se encontraba en su pequeña barca escuchando música y listo para marcharse a pescar como le era habitual, pero un ruido extraño le interrumpió. No dándole importancia siguió con su trabajo de hacer los últimos preparativos para salir, esta vez oyó el ruido más cerca y se preocupó. Al poco tiempo apareció una mujer que a ojos del hombre le pareció hermosa, cuando el hombre iba a preguntarle quien era, otros dos hombres saltaron a su barca y lo atraparon. Lo descuartizaron sin piedad, bebiendo hasta la última gota de sangre de su pobre cuerpo sin vida ya. Los tres eran vampiros. Éstos no eran como la familia Testarossa que se alimentaba de sangre animal, si no que se alimentaban de sangre humana sin importarles cuanta gente tuviese que morir para satisfacerles. Sus instintos cazadores, más afilados que los de cualquier vampiro, superaban con creces las expectativas de algunos. Sin tiempo que perder, se largaron del lugar dejando allí al pobre hombre o por lo menos lo que quedaba de él. Así se fueron a por la que sería su siguiente víctima.

* * *

Pasaron unas semanas desde aquel accidente, esa fue la primera muerte de muchas otras que sucederían. El padre de nuestra amiga cobriza, Shiro Takamachi jefe de policía, investigaba sin entender que era lo que mataba de forma tan violenta a los habitantes de Midchilda. Se había encontrado más de una vez con la desagradable escena de cuerpos descuartizados bañados en sangre. Para desgracia de él, muchas personas las conocía y se sentía impotente ante el ser que le estaba robando las vidas de algunos de sus amigos. No le encontraba lógica a lo que veía, muchos de ellos llegaron a la conclusión de que eran osos, pero él sabía que por muy grande que fuera un oso no podría causar tales estragos como los que había presenciado. Su hija Nanoha estaba preocupada por él porque se encerraba horas en su oficina de policía o simplemente se quedaba mirando la televisión ausente durante horas, sin prestar atención a nada ni nadie.

Por otra parte, Nanoha y Fate cada día que pasaba eran más cercanas. Pero un día, mientras recogía su habitación se acordó del libro de leyendas que compró el día que Fate la salvó de aquellos chicos. No pudo evitar pensar lo atractiva que se veía la rubia enfadada a pesar del miedo que sintió aquel día. Cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pensando no hizo más que avergonzarse de los pensamientos que tenía hacía Fate. Después de darse un golpe mental para alejar esos pensamientos se concentró en leer aquel libro. Prácticamente el libro contaba las leyendas de los lobos y como la familia de Yuuno realmente descendía de ellos. Leía distraídamente, pasó otra página y vio algo que la sorprendió bastante. Redactaba con todo detalle la leyenda que le contó su amigo el día que fue a pasear con él por la playa. Ahora leía más interesada que antes, la leyenda ya la sabía más o menos, pero Yuuno fue muy escueto a la hora de dar detalles sobre los Testarossa y el extraño mote de los 'pálidos'. Se dirigió a las palabras que estaban marcadas en negrilla, leyéndolas en voz alta.

-Palidez, piel fría, ojos rojos-siguió leyendo- bebedores de sangre, fuerza sobrehumana -no cabía en sí del asombro- velocidad inhumana e inmortales- se fue a la última palabra de la página- Vampiros…

Nada más terminar de decir la palabra se quedó rígida en su asiento. No tenía aliento para leer nada más. Ahora le encajaba todo. Recuerdos sobre la rubia se agolparon en su mente: Él día en que resolvió esa ecuación cuando sus ojos cambiaron de color, cuando le agarró la mano que se sentía congelada, su aspecto siempre pálido, cuando corrió contra Carim, el día que la salvó de ser atropellada por el coche de un compañero, el extraño don de leer mentes ajenas. Algo en su mente hizo click, pero se negaba a creer que Fate fuera una de esas criaturas. Era imposible, pero ella sabía porque negaba lo evidente. Era porque se había enamorado de un vampiro.

Después de todo, aquel accidente que tuvo hace ya algún tiempo regresando del instituto, ya no le era tan antinatural. Era consciente de que no sentía ningún miedo hacía Fate, pero aún sabiendo eso, no podía simplemente hacer como si nada pasara.

Tendría que hablar con Fate y cuanto antes.

* * *

Fate corría junto a su familia para dar caza a los que estaban corrompiendo la paz de la tranquila ciudad de Midchilda. Últimamente solo tenían las malas noticias de que habían muerto personas siendo descuartizadas despiadadamente. Para su mala suerte, los que estuvieran causando esto, siempre lograban escapar de la familia Testarossa.

-Es como si se burlaran de nosotros- decía Chrono enfadado.

-Llevamos semanas intentado cazarlos pero siempre escapan- decía Subaru algo agitada.

-Chicos calmaos, hemos estado mucho tiempo sin cazar, hoy tenemos que hacerlo sin falta- decía el padre de familia preocupado por los más jóvenes.

-Cariño, no te ves bien. Deberías cazar tú primero mientras nosotros vigilamos- decía posando una mano en el hombro de su marido.

-Tú también irás madre- dijo Fate decidida.

-Pero…- intentó hablar Precia.

-Nada de peros mamá, sabemos que también estás débil- dijo Tea cruzándose de brazos.

-Tea tiene razón Precia-san, ustedes cacen mientras nosotros cubrimos vuestras espaldas- decía Amy apoyando a su cuñada.

-De acuerdo niños, iremos nosotros primero- cogió la mano de su mujer y salieron corriendo en busca de animales.

-Dispersaos!- gritó alto la rubia.

Así hicieron todos, rodeando y vigilando que no hubiera nadie merodeando por los alrededores. Mientras los mayores cazaban, Fate tenía un presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría pronto, intentando no preocuparse siguió con su tarea. Tiempo después de que cazaran, les tocaba a los jóvenes ahora. Chrono y Subaru estaban excitados de que pronto podrían saborear el dulce sabor de la sangre. Subaru fue la última en ser transformada en vampiro por su novia Tea, le era más difícil mantener el control sobre sí misma por lo que tenía algunos problemillas todavía. Amy y Tea se fueron juntas por un lado del bosque, mientras que Fate se fue en solitario. Luego de una muy satisfactoria caza, tenían muchas más energías que antes así que con las pilas a tope, se fueron a buscar a los desgraciados que les estaban causando tantas molestias. Para fastidio de ellos, después de rastrear hasta el último palmo del bosque, los otros vampiros huyeron hacia el norte dejándoles con un mal sabor de boca.

-Es la tercera vez que se nos escapan- decía la rubia sintiéndose molesta.

-Como los encuentre se van a enterar de con quiénes están jugando- dijo Chrono crujiendo sus huesos.

-Que agresividad- decía Tea rodando los ojos, sus hermanos llevaban maldiciendo desde el primer día que se encontraron en esta situación.

-La próxima vez los atraparemos!- decía Subaru intentando aligerar el ambiente. Amy se limitó a suspirar cansada.

-Será mejor que las llevemos a sus casas chicas- les regalaba una sonrisa de comprensión la mujer mayor.

-Chrono, ¿las acompañas tú por favor?- miraba Marco a su hijo mayor.

-Claro padre- cogió de la mano a su novia y avisó a Subaru- Nos vamos!- les gritó a los demás.

-Nosotros volvemos a casa- puso rumbo el cabeza de familia.

-Nos quedéis atrás hijas- les decía Precia caminando al lado de su marido.

-Venga Fate, ¿a que esperas?- le insistía su hermana.

-Nada- así toda la familia volvió a casa.

Les había llevado casi todo el día la persecución, todo para volver a casa con las manos vacías otra vez. Frustrados porque sabían que se estaban burlando de ellos, pero Fate no dejaría las cosas así y sabía que toda su familia pensaba de la misma forma que ella.

Mañana volvería al instituto, el fin de semana se le había hecho demasiado corto. Seguía teniendo el mal presentimiento de que mañana ocurriría algo de lo que no estaba segura querer saber.

* * *

Nanoha terminó el día agotada, se había pasado horas delante de la pantalla del ordenador para seguir investigando todo lo que podía sobre los vampiros. No le veía todavía la lógica, se suponía que los vampiros eran seres despiadados que mataban a la gente y bebían su sangre, seres sin escrúpulos, sin alma. Pero Fate no se parecía en nada a lo que las leyendas contaban, ella era normal o al menos lo parecía, no tiene maldad en esos hermosos ojos. Desde el punto de vista de Nanoha, la rubia era perfecta, no tenía defectos, era amable, cariñosa, dulce, aunque también tenía ese lado juguetón que tanto le gustaba a la cobriza. Mirara por donde lo mirara Fate seguía siendo Fate, pero la entendía un poco más cuando le dijo que solo conseguía hacer daño a la gente.

Ahora lo entendía mejor.

Ya era bien entrada la noche, Nanoha estaba tirada en su cama con un montón de hojas tiradas por todos lados y la pantalla del ordenador todavía encendida. Suspiró cansada, de una cosa estaba segura.

-Me he enamorado de Fate- dijo al aire, sintiendo como los párpados le pesaban cada vez más hasta que por fin se durmió.

Mañana sería un día difícil de lidiar.

* * *

El trío de los hermanos Testarossa se levantaron temprano para irse al instituto, la rubia sentía que el mal presentimiento se acercaba por momentos. Los tres desayunaron y cogieron el coche para llegar rápido. Mantenían una charla amena mientras Chrono conducía, Fate ya no sentía la incomodidad que sentía antes cuando su hermano no le hablaba y Tea se alegraba también ya que estaba en medio de los dos hermanos mayores. Cruzaron las puertas aparcando en una zona alejada, como era costumbre. Se bajaron del coche para entrar a sus clases, Fate detuvo su paso cuando sintió a la cobriza mirarle. Las dos entrelazaron las miradas, Nanoha solo estaba allí, parada mientras observaba a Fate. La cobriza se dio fuerzas a si misma para poder caminar en tanto seguía con la mirada fija en la rubia. Fate, que también se había parado mirando a Nanoha, cayó en la cuenta de que su mal presentimiento estaba relacionado con la cobriza. Había algo en la mirada de Nanoha que hizo que se detuviera instantáneamente para observar el porque tenía esa determinación grabada en los ojos. Nanoha se puso en marcha, caminando hacia Fate con la determinación marcada en su rostro, ya le había dicho a sus amigas que no iba a entrar a clase y que por favor dieran una excusa creíble para justificar su asistencia, al igual que la de Fate.

Justo cuando paso por su lado rompió el contacto con ella, dándole a entender en un gesto mudo que la siguiera. Fate marchó detrás de la cobriza cuando verificó que nadie las seguía. Nanoha no paraba de caminar, ya estaban casi en el centro del bosque cercano al instituto, Fate iba detrás de la cobriza sin decir ni preguntar nada, simplemente la seguía en silencio. Cuando la cobriza pensó que ya estaban suficientemente alejadas paró y tiró su mochila contra el tronco de un árbol. La rubia no se molestó en dejar la cartera, así que se la colocó mejor en su hombro izquierdo.

Nanoha entonces rompió el espeso silencio.

-Sé lo que eres- dijo aún de espaldas a la rubia.

Fate se había sorprendido ante tal confesión, recomponiendo su rostro de sorpresa se acercó a la cobriza que no se había molestado en girarse todavía pero no habló, solo esperó a que la cobriza continuara con su discurso.

-Sé lo que eres-volvió a repetir sintiendo como Fate se acercaba, más eso no le impidió que continuara con lo que tenía que decir- Tus ojos cambian de color, eres de tez muy pálida, siempre tienes la piel fría- hizo una pausa para concentrarse y prosiguió- eres muy veloz, tienes una fuerza sobrehumana, puedes leer mentes y a veces hablas como si fueras de otra época- terminó sintiendo de repente su cuerpo temblar.

-Dilo…- siseó en su oído- Dilo en voz alta- dijo algo más alto.

-Eres…-hizo una pausa- un vampiro- lo dijo alto y claro.

-¿Tienes miedo?- preguntó haciendo que la cobriza por fin volteara.

-No- dijo seria.

-Dime- se acercó a ella- ¿Qué comemos los vampiros?- dijo en tono frío.

-No me harías daño- declaró con la cara contraída.

-Tienes razón, yo no podría hacerte daño- cambió su tono a uno suave- pero allí afuera hay más de mi especie y no sé que podrían hacerte ellos- dijo distante.

-Todos los asesinatos han sido por culpa de…- dejó la frase sin terminar.

-Sí- contestó apenada- por eso te dije que era mejor que no fuéramos amigas.

-Dime Fate,- la interrumpió- ¿cuántos años tienes?- preguntó la cobriza algo dudosa.

-Dieciocho.

-¿Cuánto hace que tienes dieciocho?- indagó.

-Hace mucho tiempo- le susurró cerca. Nanoha intentó acortar la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellas pero la rubia se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse- Lo siento.

-¡Espera!- le gritó para que se detuviera- Quería decirte algo más- sintió sus manos sudar, era ahora o nunca, se dijo.

Fate se paró en seco notando los acelerados latidos del corazón de Nanoha. Se giró para mirarla a la cara y se la encontró sonrojada, mirando al suelo. Entrecerró los ojos intentando averiguar que era eso tan importante que tenía que decirle la cobriza. Entonces su menté dio con lo que seguramente tenía pensado decirle Nanoha.

-Antes de que digas nada, déjame a mi decirte algo- se acercó nuevamente a ella- Solamente te sientes atraída por mí- la cobriza abrió los ojos como platos mirándola sorprendida- Sé que necesitas tener cerca mi presencia, anhelas escuchar mi voz, deseas mi cuerpo, pero solo es porque soy lo que soy. Mi cuerpo expulsa hormonas que atraen a la gente físicamente…- Nanoha le tapó la boca para que se callara y negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

-No…- dijo en un susurro- No es por eso- dijo más fuerte y confiada- Yo estoy enamorada de ti, Fate Testarossa- se confesó, para confirmar lo que decía, cogió una mano de la rubia y se la llevo a su corazón, notando así el latir desenfrenado.

Fate se apartó bruscamente de Nanoha. La rubia no quería falsas esperanzas, porque ella si se había terminado por enamorar de la cobriza. Sabía que Nanoha solamente estaba atraída hacia su persona, no enamorada realmente. Saltó a la rama de un árbol y gritó.

-¡No!- gritó casi con la voz quebrándosele. Nanoha corrió hacia el árbol para subirse también a él, quería que la rubia entendiera que realmente estaba enamorada y no solo atraída por su cuerpo.

-Fate escúchame- pidió bajito.

-No Nanoha, sé que lo que dices no es verdad- respiraba agitadamente, volvió a saltar bajándose del árbol. Nanoha la siguió otra vez.

-Claro que es verdad, tienes que creerme, por favor Fate- dijo al borde del llanto.

-Yo soy la única que se ha enamorado aquí, tu sonrisa y tu bondad tienen la culpa de eso- le dijo desde el suelo. La cobriza que se estaba bajando del árbol se paró en seco a mitad de camino, una rama entonces se rompió haciendo que Nanoha perdiera el equilibrio y empezara a caer.

Fate que había cerrado los ojos con fuerza después de su declaración, oyó el crujido de la rama y a Nanoha gritar. Rápidamente fue al rescate de la cobriza, cogiéndola en brazos en el último momento antes de que se golpeara con el suelo. Ahí, en los brazos de su amada, Nanoha se encontraba segura y protegida, a pesar de la baja temperatura del cuerpo de Fate, se sentía inmensamente cálida. La rubia la bajo de sus brazos, acorralando a Nanoha contra el árbol a su espalda, cuando la cobriza chocó con el árbol por el retroceder de sus pasos, Fate puso ambos brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Nanoha, quedando así atrapada. Fate acercó sus rostros y le susurró.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Sientes miedo?- murmuró cerca de los labios de la chica.

-Sí- dolida por la respuesta afirmativa, la rubia se apartó- Pero no es a ti a quien tengo miedo, si no miedo a perderte- decía mientras le agarraba el antebrazo.

-Nanoha, yo…- iba a declararse otra vez pero la cobriza se lo impidió poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Déjame a mí primero- la rubia asintió, Nanoha cogió aire y con todo el valor que tenía, le dijo- Estoy locamente enamorada de ti Fate Testarossa. Me da igual que seas un vampiro o no, yo te amo igual y quiero que estemos juntas- a Fate le brillaron los ojos por tan sincera confesión.

-Nanoha no quiero que te hagan daño, es por eso que yo… tengo miedo- la abrazó fuertemente- te amo demasiado, si te ocurriera algo no me lo perdonaría jamás- le susurraba.

-Mientras esté contigo me siento segura- colocó su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Fate.

-Nanoha… ¿quieres… quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó apartándola de sí para mirarla a los ojos.

-Claro que quiero Fate, te amo- se volvieron a abrazar estrechamente. Se quedaron así durante unos minutos en un silencio cómodo hasta que la rubia lo rompió.

-Siento mucho haberte tratado así Nanoha, de verdad que…- la cobriza levantó la cara y puso sus manos en ambas mejillas de Fate.

-Solo cállate y bésame- después de la sorpresa inicial que le provocó ese gesto, Fate sonrió. Bajando lentamente su cabeza mientras que la cobriza se ponía de puntillas para llegar a los labios de la otra por la diferencia de altura.

Fate aspiró el aroma a fresas que desprendía su pelirroja y sonrió al notar como sus brazos se posaban en su cuello, la rubia pasó sus brazos por su cintura, atrayéndola más hacia ella haciendo que el contacto sea más íntimo. Justo cuando estaba a una pulgada de sus labios, Fate habló.

-Te amo- chocó su aliento en la boca entreabierta de la cobriza.

-Yo también te amo- entremezclo su aliento con el de la rubia.

Y por fin sus labios chocaron con los de la otra provocando una pequeña descarga en las dos que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Era una ligera presión sobre los labios, suave, dulce y en ese gesto expresaron todo el amor que se profesaban la una a la otra, pero duro poco, ya que Fate todavía no tenía aún el suficiente autocontrol para mantenerse al margen y no dañar a la cobriza.

-Lo siento- decía al separarse- pero todavía me es difícil resistirme a ti- dijo con un pequeño rubor que a Nanoha se le antojó adorable- No quiero lastimarte- terminó de decir apenada.

-No te preocupes- acarició su mejilla- no me harás daño, confío en ti- le sonrió.

Con un beso en la frente por parte de Fate a la cobriza, se dirigió al árbol en donde se encontraba la mochila de su ahora novia, la cogió y le tendió la mano sonriente, la cual Nanoha acepto gustosa entrelazando sus dedos con los de su rubia.

-Vamos a dar un paseo, creo que se nos ha pasado la hora de clases- rió bajito.

-Espero que Hayate haya puesto una buena excusa, si no nos meteremos en un buen lío- ponía mala cara- Por cierto…- no se atrevía a continuar.

-Sí?- le animó la rubia a continuar.

-Tú… leíste la mente de Hayate?- hizo una pausa- Ya sabes, cuando tú y yo…- Fate quedó pensativa un momento cuando se acordó a lo que se refería y solo dijo:

-Oh, eso- de repente se empezó a carcajear, mientras que Nanoha solo podía sonrojarse cada vez más- Créeme, preferirías no saber que pensaba ella- y siguió riendo más fuerte.

* * *

Por otro lado, nuestras cuatro chicas se dirigían a sus casas después de un aburrido día de clases, entonces Hayate estornudó interrumpiendo la conversación que mantenían las demás.

-Achís!- estornudó Hayate estruendosamente.

-No te irás a resfriar verdad Hayate?- se preocupaba su hermana.

-Seguramente alguien esté hablando de mí- se sobaba la nariz.

-Por favor, que egocéntrica eres- picó Carim.

-Oye, retira eso!- se puso a perseguirla.

-De verdad, están hechas la una para la otra- se frotaba las sienes Signum- Estas chicas me dan dolor de cabeza- Shamal a su lado rió, tirando de la mano de su novia para que también corriera detrás de las otras dos muchachas.

* * *

-Mou, no te rías tanto- hinchaba sus mofletes- no es mi culpa tener una amiga pervertida como ella- Fate en cambio rió más alto todavía.

-Sin duda ella es única- siguió riendo.

Nanoha, harta de que su novia no parara de reírse, se le tiró encima, haciendo que las dos rodaran por el suelo pero para su mala suerte, Fate quedó encima de ella parando por fin de reír. La rubia miraba intensamente a la chica de debajo suya, que se quedó con los reproches en la garganta cuando vio la mirada que le era dirigida. Nanoha tragó pesado.

-Estate muy, muy quieta- asintió casi imperceptiblemente, en tanto Fate cogió las manos de su pelirroja y las colocó por encima de su cabeza, sujetándolas con una sola mano. Bajó su cabeza y cerró los ojos cuando el aroma a fresas golpeó su olfato, deleitándose con el dulce olor que desprendía su novia. Pasó su nariz por el cuello de Nanoha, notando como su corazón se saltaba un latido o dos, haciéndola sonreír. La pelirroja sentía escalofríos que nacían de su cuello e iban a todo su cuerpo haciendo que la piel se le erizare. Sentir a Fate de esa manera no estaba ayudando tampoco a su propio autocontrol, pero permanecería quieta tal y como se lo había pedido, o por lo menos resistiría hasta que la chica de encima terminara de checarla. Fate estaba por otra parte, tan sumergida en el aroma que desprendía, que no se dio cuenta en que momento estaba a punto de cerrar su mandíbula alrededor del cuello de Nanoha. Se tensó y abrió los ojos sorprendida por la tragedia que casi comete, separándose bruscamente de una aturdida Nanoha.

-Perdón- dijo afligida- por un momento, perdí el control sobre mí misma- se sobaba la frente.

-Pero luego conseguiste recuperarte verdad?- le cogió la mano- Mira, no estoy herida- la rubia la miró, sonriendo de lado.

-Tienes razón- le devolvió la sonrisa- Te acompaño a tu casa, se esta haciendo tarde- levantó la vista al cielo que ya empezaba a oscurecerse.

-De acuerdo- cogió su mano- Así te presento a mi padre- decía feliz de la vida.

Fate en cuanto oyó la palabra 'padre' se tensó notoriamente. No se había parado a pensar que tenía que presentarse oficialmente al padre de Nanoha como su pareja, pero estaba decidida, la protegería aún a costa de su vida y se lo haría saber a su padre. Entonces una idea cruzó por su mente.

-Entonces ven el fin de semana a mi casa y te presento a mi familia- Nanoha volteó a mirarla. Fate creyendo que la pelirroja estaría incómoda entre tantos vampiros iba a cancelar su petición, pero la interrumpió diciendo algo que desde luego no se esperaba.

-¿A tú casa? ¿Y si no les caigo bien?- fruncía el ceño lindamente, Fate rió de buena gana.

-Vas a ir a una casa llena de vampiros y te preocupa que les caigas mal?- intentaba ocultar su risa.

-¿Eh?- Nanoha calló en la cuenta.

Es verdad, se dijo así misma. Si Fate era un vampiro, debió suponer que toda su familia lo era también. Sonrojándose por quedar como idiota, terminó por unirse a la risa de su novia por su torpeza. Después de que ambas se calmaran, Nanoha volvió ha hablar.

-Iré a tu casa, ¿no debo preocuparme de que me hagan algo?- preguntó.

-Aunque sea mi familia- se dirigió hacia ella- si tengo que protegerte de ellos, ten por seguro que lo haré- Nanoha se emocionó por la seguridad en la voz de Fate y sus sinceras palabras. No se equivocaba cuando dijo que en sus brazos estaba protegida de todo mal.

Así pusieron rumbo a casa de la pelirroja. Fate a pesar de estar muy segura de sí misma, no podía evitar estar nerviosa. Iba a conocer al padre de su novia, ¿y si su padre se oponía? ¿Sería capaz de soportar tan duro golpe? Una cosa tenía clara, iba a pelear por el amor de su vida. Había esperado más de siglo y medio para poder por fin enamorarse de alguien y nadie la iba a alejar de su lado. Si tenía que luchar contra el mundo entero, gustosa lo haría y daría su vida si fuera necesario. No tenía duda alguna respecto a lo que sentía por Nanoha, estaba decidida, haría lo imposible por hacerla la mujer más dichosa.

Después del agradable paseo, llegaron a la puerta de la casa de la pelirroja. Antes de entrar, Nanoha miró a su pareja que se veía un poco tensa, le dio un apretón a su mano en señal de apoyo.

-Todo saldrá bien- sonrió tiernamente y beso su mejilla, sin querer ir más allá.

Fate asintió agradecida por el apoyo que le brindaba su pelirroja, mientras que esta abría la puerta para entrar adentro.

-¡Papá, he vuelto!- gritó para ser escuchada.

-Nanoha por fin llegas, ¿te has dado cuenta que hora es?- decía entre preocupado y molesto. Todavía no se había fijado en la persona de al lado de su hija.

-Nyahaha, lo siento- miró de reojo a su acompañante- Verás…- su padre miró entonces a la alta rubia.

-Oh, tú debes de ser la hija del doctor Testarossa- hacía memoria- Fate ¿verdad?

-Así es señor Takamachi- hizo una reverencia- Es un placer conocerle- le tendía la mano al hombre.

-Tu padre me ha hablado mucho de ti y tus hermanos- estrechaba la mano de la rubia.

-¿Conocías al padre de Fate?- preguntó su hija.

-Somos viejos conocidos- las invitó a pasar haciéndose a un lado.

-Vaya, que pequeño es el mundo- decía la cobriza dirigiéndose al salón y sentándose en un sofá.

-Verá señor- empezó Fate, que se sentó al lado de Nanoha- Quería decirle algo con respecto a su hija- sintió un apretón en su mano, Shiro, que se había sentado en el sofá de enfrente a las chicas, entrecerró sus ojos expectante a lo que la más alta tenía que decirle.

-Adelante pues- se echó hacia delante, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas.

La rubia leyó los pensamientos del padre, que advertían que más le valía que no hubiera hecho daño a su pequeña.

-Quería presentarme oficialmente como la pareja de su hija-se levantó del sofá en el que se encontraba, las manos empezaban a sudarle, mientras que por la cabeza de Shiro no pasaban buenos pensamientos hacia ella.

-¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hija?- preguntó acusadoramente.

-Papá por favor…- la rubia la interrumpió.

-Señor, no tengo ninguna intención en dañar a su hija. La amo y la protegeré con mi vida si hace falta, y no me alejaré de su lado a no ser que ella me lo pida. Por favor, quiero que acepte nuestra relación y me deje estar con Nanoha- hizo una reverencia para terminar, cuando levantó la cabeza, Shiro notó la certeza que tenían sus ojos, después de mirarse durante lo que pareció una eternidad, sonrió. Fate también sonrió cuando los pensamientos del hombre cambiaron.

-Está bien- se levantó con una sonrisa enmarcando su rostro- Dejo a mi hija en tus manos. Más te vale no hacerla daño, porque si lo haces seré tu pero pesadilla- dijo en tono amenazante para otra vez volver a sonreír a recibir el abrazo de su hija.

-Gracias papá- se tiró a sus brazos, Fate suspiró aliviada.

Se pasaron largo rato charlando, la rubia agradecía que no preguntara nada acerca de su vida privada que fuera de relevancia. Nanoha parecía tan feliz que su pecho se hinchaba de gozo, después de una vida llena de agonía por todos sus crímenes en el pasado, ahora podía ser realmente feliz y eso solo podía hacer que se sintiera completa y realizada.

Se encontraban las dos en la puerta para despedirse, Shiro le dio otro apretón de manos y decidió dejarles intimidad para que se despidieran.

-Todo ha salido realmente bien- decía una emocionada Nanoha.

-Tienes razón, todo ha salido a pedir de boca- se acercó un poco a la pelirroja.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras observaban los ojos de la otra, Fate quedó prendida por los ojos color azul-violeta perdiéndose en ellos y Nanoha estaba maravillada por los dos rubíes que Fate tenía por ojos. Poco a poco y muy lentamente, acercaron sus rostros hasta que sus cálidos alientos se volvieron a entremezclar. Ninguna cerró los ojos todavía, como si estuvieran hechizadas por la marejada de emociones que sentían. Dos corazones latiendo como uno solo, acompasados, saltándose alguno que otro latido por la cercanía de la otra, Fate susurró pero sin perder esa magia que las rodeaba.

-Cierra los ojos- sus labios rozaron con los de Nanoha por las palabras dichas.

Nanoha hizo lo pedido, poniéndose apenas de puntillas, a veces maldecía ser mas baja, porque a no ser que la rubia se agachara, ella no llegaba a los labios que tanto deseaba.

Fate, muy despacio bajó su cabeza y agarró el mentón de la cobriza para posar sus labios sobre los de Nanoha. Pasando su brazo libre por la cintura de la pelirroja mientras que ella serpenteaba con sus brazos hasta llevarlos al cuello pálido de su amante. Los labios inexpertos de la cobriza se movían sobre la boca sabor miel, a lo que la otra correspondió el leve movimiento. El beso era tímido y puro, pero con el tiempo el beso cogió un poco más de fuerza, las manos de Nanoha se enredaron en el sedoso cabello dorado y Fate apretó un poco más el abrazo sobre su cintura, presionando más sus caderas, no dejando ningún espacio entre sus cuerpos. Sabía que se estaba descontrolando y era necesario parar antes de que las consecuencias sean peores. Con un gruñido por parte de la pelirroja que estaba renuente a dejar ir los labios carnosos de la rubia, se separaron haciendo un pequeño chasquido. Se volvieron a abrazar estrechamente.

-Todavía no me creo que esto esté sucediendo- susurraba Nanoha contra el cuello de la más alta- Estás aquí, conmigo- se apretó más contra ella.

-Estoy aquí contigo- repitió- Pero debes perdonarme, no soy capaz de besarte sin perderme- Nanoha alzó la mirada.

-Esperaré- dijo decidida- Te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario, no importa cuanto te lleve controlarte- volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho- Ten por seguro que esperaré, mientras esté a tu lado soy feliz.

-Gracias Nanoha, por darme esta oportunidad- besó sus cabellos cobrizos- He de irme- se separaron muy a su pesar.

-Te veré mañana entonces- asintió la rubia.

-Hasta mañana Nanoha- se despidió y Nanoha entró a su casa.

Estaba en su cuarto, tirada en la cama pensando en su rubia. Siempre pensó que Fate parecía inalcanzable y sin embargo ahora eran pareja. De repente sonó su teléfono, sobresaltándola. Rápidamente se levantó para buscar su móvil, se maldijo por ser tan desordenada. Por fin lo encontró debajo de la cama.

-¿Diga?- preguntó apurada.

-Hija, ¿como estás?- sonaba la voz de su madre alegre.

-¡Mamá!- exclamó feliz- Estoy de maravilla, hacia tiempo que no me llamabas- hacía un mohín.

-Me alegro de que estés bien- sonrió a pesar de que su hija no la viera- Lo siento pero he estado muy ocupada.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes.

-Bueno cuéntame, ¿porque estás tan eufórica?- preguntaban desde la otra línea- No pretenderás que me crea que es porque te ha llamado tu madre- bromeó.

-Nyahaha, no se te pasa nada ¿verdad mamá?´se oyó una suave risa del otro lado- Es que me he enamorado de la persona más maravillosa del mundo- confesó a su madre con un sonrojo.

-Vaya, te tiene loca esa persona ¿no es así?- picaba la madre.

-Mou mamá- se quejó.

-Dime como se llama el afortunado, no me dejes en ascuas- pedía impaciente.

-Se llama Fate Testarossa.

-Descríbemela- sabía que su hija ahora mismo tenía una sonrisa boba el rostro.

-Pues... -explicaba la rubia a su madre.

Después de la charla madre e hija y que Momoko se burlara un poco de su hija, se dieron las buenas noches prometiendo que se llamarían pronto. Nanoha se quedó pensando en que conocería a la familia de Fate. Ciertamente no tenía tanto miedo por si la hacían algo, porque si todos eran como Fate no tenía nada que temer. Además tal como le dijo la rubia, si ella la protegería todo estaba bien. Sin darse cuenta, llevó su mano hasta su boca, acarició sus labios y recordó el sabor de Fate. Es verdad que sentía un poco de pena el no poder besarla completamente, pero dijo que esperaría por ella y eso es lo que haría. Ahora estaba todo bien, sin duda la vida le había sonreído, y de que manera. Tenía a la persona que más amaba a su lado, ¿qué más podía pedir? Se durmió pensando en el hermoso beso que habían compartido en la puerta de su casa y sonrió feliz.

* * *

Fate, que volvía a su casa, tenía el corazón agitado por el miedo. Pocas veces sentía miedo, pero tenía miedo de sí misma. ¿Qué pasaba si al final lastimaba a Nanoha? Su promesa entonces quedaría solo como palabras vacías y huecas. Se había hecho otra promesa silenciosa, si alguna vez Nanoha salía lastimada por su causa, se alejaría de ella aunque eso significara que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos. Al poco tiempo llegó a su casa, tendría que dar la noticia a su familia y sabía que su familia la apoyaría en todas sus decisiones.

-He vuelto- cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-Bienvenida- llegaba su madre a recibirla.

-Mamá, venid todos al salón, hay algo importante que tengo que deciros a todos- decía seria.

-Ahora, llamo a tus hermanos. Papá ya está allí- señaló con la cabeza en dirección a la puerta que iba al salón principal.

-De acuerdo- se dirigió donde su padre- Hola papá- él levantó la vista de su periódico.

-Hola hija, ¿llegas un poco tarde no crees?- cerró su periódico y lo dejo a un lado. Mientras tanto, los demás miembros de la familia se acomodaban en los sillones.

-¿A que se debe la reunión Fate?- preguntó Chrono.

-Vamos onee-chan, dilo ya- se impacientaba la pequeña.

-Familia- miró a todos- Me he enamorado de Nanoha Takamachi y estamos saliendo. Es oficial.

Marco sonrió pues ya se lo esperaba, Chrono a pesar de que al igual que su padre sospechaba algo no cambió su rostro, Tea estaba un poco sorprendida, pero saltó del sofá para ir con Fate y su madre que ya estaba felicitándola.

-Fate, cariño, eso es fantástico ¿cuándo la conoceremos?- abrazaba Precia a su hija.

-De hecho, la he invitado para que venga el fin de semana- decía sonriendo.

-Felicidades Fate onee-chan- se abalanzaba Tea sobre su hermana.

-¿La has invitado el día que jugamos al béisbol?- sonrió de medio lado su padre.

-¿Ella jugará? Porque creo que no tenga ninguna oportunidad de ganar contra nosotros- dijo Chrono dirigiéndose por fin a su hermana, que se revolcaba por el suelo con la pequeña.

-Jajaja Chrono onii-chan tiene razón- decía sentándose encima de su hermana que intentaba levantarse.

-Bueno Fate, felicidades- le tendió la mano para que se levantara por fin.

-Gracias- aceptó la mano que le era tendida.

La familia reunida se quedó hasta tarde hablando sobre la pareja, festejando por la nueva miembro de la familia Testarossa y haciendo alguna que otra broma para avergonzar a Fate. Se alegraba de poder contar con su familia así, a pesar de que no tenían ningún lazo de sangre, eran una familia unida y que cada día se fortalecía un poco más.

De lo que no se dieron cuenta, es que tres vampiros vigilaban sus pasos y eso más tarde podría tener consecuencias desastrosas para la vida de nuestras protagonistas y la burbuja que estaban viviendo podría explotar tarde o temprano.

* * *

**NA: **Pues aquí termina el capítulo. Dejen sus reviews y opinen si les gustó o no y critiquen en que se puede mejorar para hacer el siguiente capitulo más interesante. Nos leemos, hasta la proxima.

Fate-chan.


End file.
